Mind Games
by DannyFan66
Summary: There was a challenge over at RUNHP and I decided to do it a chapter at a time here first. Rules inside. Niles has an accident and wakes up believing he's married to CC...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character of The Nanny…but I'll never give up hope.

A/N: Answer to a RUNHP challenge. Let me know what you think. - D

The Rules:

1. Either Niles or CC is involved in an accident.

2. The accident victim believes they are married to the non-victim.

3. The 'spouse' and family must play along via doctor's instructions.

**MIND GAMES**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Oh my God! Max!" Fran yells from her place in the foyer. "Niles has had an accident!"

Max and CC, practically run in from the office. "What's happened, Fran?"

"He's at the hospital, I'll explain on the way…let's go!" Fran was at the closet slipping into her coat.

"What about the children?" Max asked as he too slipped into his coat. "CC, can you stay here and wait for the children to get home from school and then bring them to the hospital?"

CC looked nearly broken at the thought. "I uhm…I…I guess."

"They'll be home in an hour, CC…please." Max begged.

CC nodded. "Sure, you go. I'll bring Maggie, Brighton and Grace with me." Max and Fran turned in shock at CC getting the children's names right, but quickly resumed their path out the door.

* * *

Max and Fran nearly ran to the nurse's station in the emergency department. "I'm Maxwell Sheffield, I was called about Niles…he was in an accident."

The nurse checked her chart. "Oh, yes, Niles…odd that his ID didn't have a last name. Anyway, he was crossing the street and got clipped by a car. He's actually very lucky. He has a bad concussion but the doctor thinks he'll make a full recovery. You can see him if you like. Are you the wife?"

Fran smiled politely. "Oh, no…I'm the nanny."

"Oh…well he's asking for his wife." The nurse stated flatly.

Fran and Max's heads both whipped around. "Excuse me?" Max asked her.

"Niles…he's asking for his wife." The nurse checked her chart. "Someone named…CC?"

Max and Fran stood in stone cold shock. "Uhm…we'll need to speak with Niles' doctor before we see him, Nurse." Fran asked softly as Max slowly stammered. The Nurse nodded and left them sitting outside Niles' room.

"I'm Doctor Rivers, I understand you're here for Niles'?" The tall thin man spoke softly as he extended his hand to Max.

"Doctor," Fran spoke since Max was still speechless. "The nurse said that Niles is asking for his wife…CC?"

"That's right." The doctor smiled. "It's quite common, for a man to wake from a concussion and ask for his wife. Why does it concern you?"

"Well, Niles isn't married and he and CC have a less than friendly relationship. Are you sure there isn't anything…wrong?" Fran asked.

The doctor frowned. "He showed no signs of brain trauma, but I'll run a CT Scan. If what you say is true, there has to be something going on." The doctor went to speak to the nurse and returned. "For now, it's best if you don't upset him. Go along with whatever he says, at least until we find out what's causing this odd memory lapse."

Max and Fran stood just as CC and the children joined them outside of Niles' room. Trailing behind were Sylvia, Yetta and Val. "I couldn't help it the three stooges got to the mansion just as the kids got back from school." CC offered. "Why aren't you in with Niles?"

"CC…" Max sat her down. "There are a few things we have to tell you."

"Is he alright?" CC looked genuinely worried. "Oh, God, Max…he isn't…?"

Max shook his head. "God no…he's fine…well, mostly. The doctor is going to run a CT Scan…it would seem Niles has some memory issues."

"He's lost his memory?" CC asked concerned wondering what bits and pieces he's lost.

"Oh he hasn't lost his memory…" Fran started. "He's lost his mind!"

CC and Max's heads both snapped up to look at Fran. "Miss Fine!" Max chastised her. "CC…" Max swallowed. "It would seem that Niles believes that…"

"Oh for Heaven's sake, Max…spit it out." CC barked.

Max looked around the gathered family. "Niles thinks that you and he are married. He's been asking for his wife. And told the nurse her name was CC."

"Oh, my God…he has lost his mind." CC muttered under her breath. "What are we supposed to do?"

Max sighed and searched the faces of his family. "The doctor insists that we go along with anything Niles says. It's best not to upset him until the doctor understands what's causing his…problem."

"You've got to be kidding! You want me to pretend to be married to the dust mop?" CC feigned upset and anger, knowing she'd full well go along. She and Niles had an understanding after all.

"CC…" Max gave her the 'warning' voice. "I need you to do this. The doctor doesn't seem to think it'll last, but we can't afford to upset him and risk his health. It's not even a year since his heart attack."

CC sighed. "Oh alright." She stood from her seat. "I'm going in, but I'm going in alone. I'll find out as much as I can about what's going on in his warped mind and let you all know." CC stood at the door for a moment and took a deep breath before she slowly opened the door.

CC slowly approached his bed. There he lay, sleeping. He wasn't as pale as when he'd had the heart attack, actually he looked rather handsome and content. "Niles?" CC whispered not wanting to disturb him. She swallowed the forming lump in her throat. "Niles, Honey…are you awake?"

Niles blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the soft light in the room. He turned to look at her. "Hello, Love."

"What happened?" CC sat on the edge of his bed and took his hand in hers.

Niles sighed. "I was crossing the street just outside the bakery and got clipped by a car…" Niles gave her a half smile. "At least, that's what they tell me. I don't remember anything after this morning."

"Niles…" CC was careful to speak softly and as kindly as she'd ever spoken to him before. "The doctor's are a little worried about memory loss. What do you remember about…well…everything."

Niles smiled at her. "You look worried, Love. Don't be…I'm fine, really."

"I know…but please…what do you remember?" CC coaxed him again.

Out in the waiting area the children were full of questions. "Daddy," Grace finally asked. "What are we all going to do if Niles memory doesn't ever come back?"

"Oh, Grace, I'm sure Niles is going to be just fine." Max smiled. "Sylvia, could you take the children down to the cafeteria and get them something to eat? I don't think we're going to get out of here for dinner."

"Oh sure, Max." Sylvia, Yetta and Val took the children and left. "We'll grab something for you and Franny too."

"Max," Fran started softly. "Grace had a valid question. What happens if Niles' memory really doesn't eva come back?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Max leaned back and sighed.

A couple of hours later CC emerged from Niles' room and was immediately surrounded by everyone. "Ok, people, I need to sit down…not to mention I'm starving." CC sat in the waiting area and was still surrounded. "Hey…my husband insists that I eat something, so back off for a minute would ya?" CC was exhausted and watched as the orderlies brought Niles out of the room for his CT Scan. "I'll be here when they bring you back." CC leaned down and kissed his cheek causing an audible gasp from the group behind her.

Down in the cafeteria, CC explained everything as best she could. "His memory seems perfectly fine up to his heart attack, after that it is completely different than anything I can recall…at least as far as he and I are concerned. It's like an alternate life or something."

"CC…" Max tried to follow. "Are you saying that Niles' has selective memory alterations?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." CC sipped her soda. "Every other part of his memory is unchanged. The differences are just between him and me. Apparently, once he regained his strength after the heart attack he decided he wasn't going to waste any time living his life. He says that on the evening of the Elton John dinner, he asked me out for drinks after the premier. That we started dating and on my birthday he proposed and we married on Valentine's Day. It was a very small wedding at the mansion. Daddy gave me away and Noel and DD were both there too. He said I was beautiful and that you did marvelous job of putting it together so quickly, Nanny Fine."

"So then the two of you haven't been married even a year?" Fran asked. CC shook her head. "Oh my God, I can't believe I even said that."

"CC," Max started. "What else do we need to know? We all have to be prepared to go along."

CC took a deep breath. "We live at my place for now, while we look for a place closer to the mansion. We didn't have a honeymoon because we were both too busy so we decided that we'd wait until our first anniversary and take a big trip. I still haven't met his parents since everything happened so quickly. This is our 'wedding photo'. It was in his wallet." CC handed the picture to Max. "We'll need copies for the apartment. Any pictures you may have of the two of us as well." Otherwise, there really isn't much. We still toss the insults apparently; he called me his little witch. So at least that hasn't changed. Oh, Fran I'll need you to go to my apartment and get our wedding rings."

Fran stared blankly at her. "Ya what?"

"In my jewelry tower there's a dark green box. It has my grandparent's wedding rings in it. I told him I had them out being cleaned and that's why we weren't wearing them. He figured it was just something he'd forgotten." CC handed Fran her apartment key.

"Uh…Miss Babcock…" Fran started. "Are you alright, you seem a little pale."

"I'm fine, Fran." CC looked at her watch. "Niles will be back from his CT Scan soon. I need to get upstairs." CC stood and looked back at the assembled 'family'. "Thanks." She left them all very confused at this new altered life.

CC sat in the chair next to Niles' bed and waited for his return. She wasn't there ten minutes before they wheeled him in. "Well, did they find anything? Anything at all?" CC smiled at him.

"Hello, Love. Where'd the family go?" Niles asked having seen them with CC in the hall before his CT Scan.

CC helped get Niles settled into his bed and sat next to him. "They'll be here soon. I told them to feed the kids and then come for a visit."

"The kids?" Niles asked.

"Maggie, Brighton and Grace…geez, Niles…you practically raised them, please tell me you haven't forgotten them?" CC looked suddenly worried.

"Kidding!" Niles winked. "The doctor said he'd want to speak to you after the results come back from my CT Scan. I wonder why he won't just tell me."

"He's probably worried about how you'll take the news that you don't actually have a brain and it's just some little gerbil in there running madly on an exercise wheel." CC smiled softly at him. "I'm just glad it wasn't worse."

"What's the matter, Love? You don't really think I'd forget about us…do you?" Niles took her hand in his. "I've loved you for so long there's no way I could ever forget it."

"Tell me again…Niles…please?" CC asked curiously.

Niles frowned. "I thought you hated it when I tell the story about when I discovered I was in love with you?"

"Well sure, usually, but I could've lost you today. I'd really like to hear it…again." CC practically pleaded with him.

Niles smiled. "Well, you had only just started working for Mr. Sheffield. You still had long auburn hair and wore your glasses, very studious looking. Don't get me wrong, I was taken with you the minute I opened the door to your signature 'hello, hello!', but it wasn't until our first sparring match that I lost my heart forever." Niles smiled as he remembered.

"_What's the matter, Hazel…is your dust buster broken?" CC cackled._

_Niles raised an eyebrow. "No, it would seem someone borrowed the batteries." Niles stepped toward her. "I thought you decided that you were going to look for a real boyfriend."_

"_I loathe you." CC spat at him._

_Niles smirked. "Just keep telling yourself that. You may believe it someday."_

"_What the hell does that mean?" CC barked._

_Niles could feel his heart race as he moved closer to her. "The lady doth protest too much, methinks."_

"_Don't even try quoting Shakespeare to me, you…domestic." CC snapped._

_Niles raised an eyebrow. "I may be a domestic, but someday your kind too will be domesticated."_

"_Bite me, Niles." CC snarled at him. _

_Niles had her right where he wanted her now…off balance. He took one last step and backed her against the counter. "I will, Miss Babcock. But only if you beg." _

"_I'll never beg you for anything, Servant." CC narrowed her eyes._

_Niles matched her look. "Oh, that day too shall come."_

_They stood there, noses practically touching, their hearts pounding and their breathing heavy. "Niiiillllesss!" Max bellowed ripping them apart. Max then strode into the kitchen. "Brighton is in need of a diaper change, and Sara is still resting. Would you be so good, old man?"_

_Niles took Brighton from Max. "Certainly, Sir, I live to serve others." Niles winked at CC as he headed up the back stairs with Brighton in his arms._

"That was it…no one had ever put me in my place like that. I was a goner." Niles sighed and gazed at CC in such a way it made her feel warm all over. "Mind you, I didn't think it would take nearly fifteen years for us to get where I always hoped we go, but you're well worth the wait."

CC looked down at him. "Why did you wait so long to say something?" CC asked, hoping it wasn't a conversation they'd had before.

"I wondered when you'd ask that." Niles looked away sadly. "Well, I thought I'd have to give you some time to get used to the idea that I was just a butler and that's likely all I'd ever be. Then we lost Sara and that brought a whole new list of issues into the mix." Niles sighed. "If I had it to do over, I'd have kissed you that day in the kitchen…maybe that would've been a better ice breaker."

There was a light knock on the door. Max poked his head in. "Hey there, are you ready for visitors, there's a crowd out here and they are likely to cause a scene."

"Bring 'em in!" CC stood and kissed Niles lightly. "I have to find Doctor Rivers. You have a nice visit and I'll be back soon."

CC started out as everyone else started in. Max grabbed her arm lightly as she passed him. "I really appreciate this, CC. I know it must be very difficult for you."

"It's ok, Max." CC left him and thought to herself. _"I'm finding it's not so very difficult after all."_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character of The Nanny…but I'll never give up hope.

A/N: Answer to a RUNHP challenge.

The Rules:

1. Either Niles or CC is involved in an accident.

2. The accident victim believes they are married to the non-victim.

3. The 'spouse' and family must play along via doctor's instructions.

**MIND GAMES**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Doctor Rivers," CC started. "What did you find out?"

The doctor led CC to the waiting area and they each took a chair. "It would seem there was some trauma. Nothing serious and it should go away…eventually."

"What's causing his altered memory?" CC asked.

"Well," the doctor sighed. "I've consulted with Neurology and there aren't many reports of head trauma victims waking with false memories. As best as we can come up with he's crossed his dream memories with actual memories. Children have been known on occasion to replace unpleasant memories with their dream memories. That's the best we can do for now. Eventually Niles' real memories should return."

"Are you suggesting that at some point Niles has dreamt that we were married? Along with all the other things he's 'remembered' about our life together?"

"That is the best explanation we've got." The doctor asked.

CC stood up. "And in the meantime, we have to go along? What if we just tell him the truth?"

"It would be an incredible shock to his system. I have no idea how it would affect him." The doctor stood as well. "Just imagine if someone told you that everything you recall for the last year was wrong. I understand he has a heart condition?"

CC nodded. "He had a mild attack almost a year ago. But he's in excellent shape now. He exercises regularly and watches what he eats."

"I still think it's better if we just let his memory return on its own." Doctor Rivers finished.

CC agreed. "Very well, how long do you think it could take?"

"That depends. If his dream world or memories are more pleasant to him than his real life, well…it's hard to say." The doctor put his hand on CC's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"I'll manage, Doctor. How bad can it be?" CC shrugged and turned. "Doctor Rivers…when can I take him home?"

The doctor smiled. "I'd like to observe him overnight, so...tomorrow morning. You can stay with him tonight if it will make him more comfortable, Miss…what should I call you?"

CC sighed. "Well, for the time being, I suppose I'm Mrs. Brightmore." CC couldn't help but smile using the name even Fran didn't know. "Thanks."

CC turned and thought to herself, "_What about making me more comfortable?" _CC opened the door and found Niles smiling and laughing at something Nanny Fine must have said. "Hey, no having fun without the wife." _"Did I just say that?"_

"I'm sorry, Love. What did the doctor say?" Niles was watching her intently.

CC smiled. "He says you'll be back to your cantankerous old self in no time." CC resumed her place on the bed by his side. "He wants to observe you overnight, but I can take you home in the morning. He even told me I could stay with you…if you like."

The assembled group watched this exchange like they were watching a soap opera. "Uh…CC…" Max started. "Are you sure you want to stay here?"

"Where else should I be, Max?" CC turned and frowned at him. "I'll have to run home to get a change of clothes, but I'll be back in no time." CC stood. "Now, I think you should all give the man some rest…" CC shooed everyone out into the hall and turned back to Niles. "I promise, I'll be back soon." She tossed him a wink and left the room.

"CC…" Max started. "You aren't really planning on spending the night here with Niles…are you?"

"Maxwell, the doctor said that there is some concern if we just tell Niles the truth. He assured me that eventually Niles' memories will be restored and that this misconnection between the dream center of the brain and his memory center or whatever will go back to normal. But until then, as far as Niles' is concerned we've been married for six months. I need to stay here. Fran…you've got to make my apartment look like Niles' has lived there for six months…can you do that before tomorrow say…lunch time?"

"For Niles, Miss Babcock, I can do it before breakfast." Fran smiled at CC.

"Thanks. I'm headed there now so grab as much of his stuff as you can and meet me there." CC took off leaving the shock Sheffield and Fine clans in her wake.

* * *

Fran arrived at the apartment with the children in tow helping with Niles' things. "Thank you for helping, Fran. I don't want to upset Niles."

"Since when?" Fran tossed out.

"Fran!" Maggie tried her best to chastise the woman she actually agreed with.

CC laughed lightly. "It's alright, Maggie. I know what you all think of me and my relationship with Niles. But he and I have an understanding…we worked it out long ago and as mean as we may be to each other, we'd never really want to see the other hurt."

"Ok, kids you go back to the car, I'll help Miss Babcock get this stuff into the bedroom and be right back down." Fran watched as the kids left. "Look Miss Babcock, I remember how you looked when Niles had his heart attack. But even I have to be suspicious about this outpouring of concern."

CC sighed as she unpacked a few of Niles' things. "First of all, you'd better call me CC, Niles would expect that his wife and best friend were on a first name basis. Secondly, for all our name calling and sniping, Niles is the only man other than a my father, brother and Max, with which I've had any kind of long term relationship. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him, really Fran…" CC had to stop and sit down…she was losing it and barely hit the bed before the tears streamed down her face.

"Oh, geez, Miss…CC. I didn't mean to upset ya." Fran put her arm around CC's shoulder. "It's just Niles is my best friend and I don't want him to get too invested in something that's just gonna hurt him later on."

"I know, Fran. I don't want that either, but the doctor insists that telling him the truth would do more harm than good. We'll just have to handle the fallout of his memory returning when it happens." CC wiped her face. "You better go, Fran. The kids are waiting. Here's a key so you can come back and finish up. I promised Niles I'd be back soon."

"Ok. I have no idea what's in these boxes. I grabbed his clothes and Maggie got his things from the bathroom. Brighton and Grace packed that box from his desk." Fran started out of the bedroom. "Call me when you head back to the hospital and as soon as I get the kids settled in bed I'll head back over and finish up. Give me a call if there's anything else you need done."

"Thank you, Fran." CC sighed and made room in one of the dressers and her closet. She decided to leave the clothes and toiletries for Fran and started unpacking the box from Niles' desk. "I wonder what could be in here?"

CC moved the box to the small 'office area' she'd set up in her room for her laptop and a few files. She quickly found the desk items a home and the other small personal items. A photo of the family, Niles' parents, Niles as a boy and then a photo she'd never seen before of her. "Now…when was this taken?" It wasn't what you'd call a glamour shot…far from it. CC was rarely 'dressed down' unless it was specifically called for, but in this photo she was in jeans and a loose pullover sweater. Her hair was up in a pony tail and she was laughing. Not her usually controlled, professional laugh, but a full on bust a gut kind of laugh. "When on earth…?" CC turned the photo over and read in Niles' handsome script… "CC as I always see her… Summer 1984 Central Park." CC could feel the tears starting again and put the photo on the desk so she could get back to her husband.

"Hey there." CC announced softly as she returned to Niles' room. "I'm sorry, Honey, it took longer than I expected. I brought a bag for you, in case you want to freshen up or anything."

"What did they do with my clothes?" Niles asked her. "I was wearing my argyle sweater vest…I love that vest."

"Me too." CC whispered. "I'll ask the nurse the next time she comes in." CC sat on the edge of his bed. "So, how do you feel? Any headaches or pain?"

"Just missed you. Come here." Niles opened his arms and beckoned CC to enter.

CC looked at him. "Uhm…Niles…are you sure that's a good idea?"

"You usually think so." Niles waggled his eyebrows.

CC lightly smacked his leg. "You're not usually in a hospital bed."

"You've got me there, Babs." Niles kept his arms extended. "Let's stop at a hug then, fair enough?"

CC took him firmly in her arms. "I'm so glad you're alright, Niles. I couldn't handle another scare like that heart attack."

"Don't you worry, Love. I finally have you, and I'm not going to let getting hit by some car take you away from me." Niles brushed her lips softly with his. CC felt her eyes instinctively close and they deepened the kiss. Suddenly CC pulled back. "What's the matter, Love?" Niles asked confused at the behavior of his usually affectionate wife.

"Nothing, Niles…it's just…I don't like hospitals…so this…is giving me the creeps a little." CC tried to be convincing. "I'm going to put on my sweats and I'll be back in a minute."

"Sweats?" Niles asked.

CC laughed. "Did you think I was going to sleep in my Donna Karen?"

"Well, no…but sweats?" Niles seemed rather disappointed. "Why not your negligee or your silk pajamas?"

CC shook her head at him. "Niles…need I remind you, again, that we are in a hospital and any number of people could be traipsing in and out of this room all night?"

Niles thought for a moment. "Good point, I guess." CC went into the bathroom and quickly changed into her pale yellow sweats, and went back into the room.

"You're beautiful as always, my Love." Niles patted the bed next to him. "Come and sit with me a bit, please."

CC frowned. "Niles, shouldn't you be getting some rest?"

"I can't, I've slept most of the afternoon, and I'm all off kilter. It's going to take forever to reset my body clock." Niles again patted the bed next to him. "Come on, I promise not to take advantage of your vulnerable state."

CC climbed into the bed next to Niles deciding that she'd move to the chair just as soon as he fell asleep. "What do you mean MY vulnerable state?"

"Well, your husband of six months was hit by a car…I would think you'd be a little worried. Plus you hate hospitals so you're uncomfortable. And…from the sounds of it…" He paused for a moment so they could hear the sounds outside. "We're in for one heck of a thunderstorm. You hate thunderstorms."

CC looked at him a little shocked and thought to herself. _"How did he know I hate thunderstorms? I don't ever remember telling him that. There was that one time at the house, but I don't remember saying anything…but then, I knew I wasn't alone…Fran was in the house…and…Niles was there."_

"CC!" Niles said more loudly than intended. "Where'd you go?"

"Oh…" CC decided not to cover. "I was thinking about that night at the mansion when we had that terrible thunderstorm and Fran thought you were trying to kill her."

Niles laughed softly. "I remember that night too. I was rather worried about you, but you managed to get through it like a trooper."

"Niles, I can't remember ever telling you my fear of thunderstorms…" CC started.

Niles kissed her cheek. "You didn't, Love. Something's you just don't have to speak about. I've known for years."

"Really?" CC found herself resting her head on Niles' shoulder. "Tell me."

"Well, it was just after Grace's third birthday in the park. You were staying at the mansion and there was a terrible storm. And Grace started crying for…Sara. You got to her room just before I did. I overheard you telling her that you were scared too and that you would keep each other safe. It wasn't until later that evening when you'd returned to your room that I realized it wasn't just a story to ease Grace's fears." Niles paused before continuing he story.

"_Miss Babcock? Are you alright?" Niles peeked into the room where CC slept._

_CC rolled to face him. "Daddy? I'm scared…please…sit with me."_

"_Shhh, it's alright, I'm here." Niles whispered softly so not to wake her and sat on the edge of the bed._

_CC shot up. "Niles?"_

"_I'm sorry, I heard you crying and I was worried. You were dreaming about your father, so I just thought I'd…I'm sorry." Niles stood to leave._

_CC grabbed his hand. "Niles, wait. That's very sweet, but my parents weren't the comforting type. They'd just send me back to bed. Could you sit with me…just until I fall asleep?"_

"_Of course." Niles sat back down on the edge of the bed. "Now, you go to sleep and I'll be right here."_

_CC rolled toward him. "Thank you, Niles."_

"So you see, I am well aware of how you feel about thunderstorms." Niles pulled her tightly into him.

CC sighed. "I don't remember any of that. But it does explain a few things."

"What's that?" Niles asked yawning a bit.

"Why I always feel safe when you're around." CC answered before she was aware of it herself.

Niles kissed her head. "I made it my job to keep you safe years ago, Love. It's only just now become official." Niles turned off the light over his bed and finally allowed himself to fall asleep with his 'wife' sleeping in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character of The Nanny…but I'll never give up hope.

A/N: Answer to a RUNHP challenge.

The Rules:

1. Either Niles or CC is involved in an accident.

2. The accident victim believes they are married to the non-victim.

3. The 'spouse' and family must play along via doctor's instructions.

**MIND GAMES**

**CHAPTER 3**

When they woke in the morning CC was still lying in Niles' arms and he still thought it was right where she belonged. "Good morning, Love. How did you sleep?"

"Better than I can ever remember, actually." CC announced shocking herself. "I'm sorry, Niles. I shouldn't have crowded you."

Niles smiled and kissed her lightly. "You can crowd me anytime, Love. Now when are they going to spring me from this place? I've got a family to take care of."

"Dr. Rivers said sometime this morning. Oh, I picked up our rings yesterday at the jewelers." CC didn't know why she mentioned the rings exactly. She'd just meant to hold onto them until Niles asked again. "Do you want to put it on now or wait until you're discharged?"

"Now of course. I hate that you took if off just to have it cleaned." Niles smiled at her and she pulled the box our of her purse. "Her ya go."

"Hey…" Niles frowned. "Why haven't you put yours' back on yet?" He asked as he opened the box and found 'her' diamond and band next to 'his'.

CC sat for a second and tried to think. "Well, I wanted you to do it." _"Yeah…that's good, Niles is sappy like that." _She thought to herself. "So, get to it, Butler Boy." CC held out her left hand and prayed that her grandmothers rings still fit.

"As you wish, Love." Niles slipped the diamond and wedding band on. "There you go." Niles lifted her hand to his lips and dropped a kiss on her knuckle. CC couldn't help but look down at her hand and then up at the man who had been the first to adorn that once barren finger. "Hey…are you alright?" Niles stroked her cheek.

CC half smiled. "I'm sorry, Niles…it's been a very rough couple of days."

"Well," Niles flipped his legs over the side of the bed. "I'm fine and everything is back to normal. I've got to use the little butler's room. I'll be right back. Why don't you see if you can get the doctor to start on the discharge papers?" Niles leaned down and kissed her lips so softly she wasn't sure it happened.

"Alright, Niles." CC smiled at this new and different Niles. She watched as he made his way to the bathroom and thought. _"I never knew he felt this way or that it could be like this. But…it's Niles, and I have no idea what in the hell I'm doing."_

CC managed to get the nurse at the early hour and was informed that Dr. Rivers would be in to examine 'her husband' as he made his rounds. "Well," Niles asked as he stepped out of the bathroom. "What did the doctor say?"

"The nurse said that Dr. Rivers is already making rounds and he'll be here in due time. Which I guess is hospital speak for wait until he gets there." CC smirked at this man who so easily takes on the role of husband, even if it is something he truly believes."

Niles cupped her face in his hands and CC couldn't help but notice how warm they felt. "CC…I know that face better even than you do. What's going on and what aren't you telling me?" Niles raised his eyebrow like he does.

"I promise you Niles. It's not important right now. All that matters is making sure you're ok and that we all get back to normal." CC couldn't meet his eyes. She loathed admitting it, but she just couldn't lie to his face.

"…get back to normal?" Niles questioned. "What exactly does that mean?"

CC silently scolded herself for letting that slip. "It's just…when you first woke up…there were concerns about your memory…you didn't seem to get everything just right." CC prayed to herself. _"Please let that be enough." _

"Well, Love," Niles pulled her tightly to his chest and her head rested on his shoulder. "Everything is just fine now. We have each other and that's all that really matters."

CC breathed in his scent and took in the feel of him. "I guess you're right, Niles. I don't mean to worry."

Niles kissed the top of her head. "No worries, Love. We'll be home in a few hours and all will be right with the world."

The doctor arrived and gave Niles the once over. "Well, Niles. You're fine, physically…let's just wait and see what happens when you get home. If you have any confusion or disorientation, come right back, alright?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine once I get home, Doctor. Besides, with a nurse like CC, here how can I be in better hands." Niles smiled and flipped his legs again, over the side of the bed.

"Very good, why don't you get dressed and I'll give a few instructions to your wife here." Dr. Rivers nodded as Niles made his way into the bathroom. "Are you really sure you're ready for this?"

CC sighed. "What choice do I have, Doctor? Is there anything he can't or shouldn't do?"

"I think I know where you're going with this." The doctor shrugged. "No there isn't…physically he's fine. You'll just have to determine how you deal with everything else short of telling him the truth. I'm not sure he could handle the shock. It really shouldn't last that long."

The doctor left and CC found herself standing at the window looking out over the late morning haze over the city. Her arms wrapped protectively around her. "Penny for your thoughts." Niles whispered in her ear as she wrapped his arms around her and dropped a light kiss on her neck.

CC turned in his arms and looked at him. "You really are an amazing man, Niles." She lifted her hand to stroke his freshly shaved face.

Niles frowned. "Not that I'm complaining…but, what makes you say that?"

CC chewed at her bottom lip. "I guess I just needed to say it."

Niles stepped back from her. "Chastity Claire Brightmore, I know what it means when you chew at your bottom lip. Something is worrying you. What did the doctor say?"

CC was still reeling from his use of her full and fake married name. "He's just concerned that they'll be some memory issues. I guess when we get…home we'll know if there's any need for concern."

"Are you sure that's it…really?" Niles pulled her lovingly close.

CC found herself smiling. "I'm sure…let's go home, Niles."

They arrived at CC's building and she'd already made the entire staff aware of the situation so there wouldn't be any problems. Charlie greeted them first as he opened the door to the building. "Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Brightmore. I'm glad that you've recovered from your accident, Sir."

"Charlie, it's still just me." Niles tossed out. "I'll never get used to him calling me Mr. Brightmore."

CC shrugged as they stepped onto the elevator. "It's the rules, Niles. How many times am I going to have to tell you that?" CC suddenly thought to herself. _"Dear God, I'm even starting to sound like a wife."_

"I know, Love. But he's called me Niles for years. It will take more than six months for me to get used to it." Niles reached into his pocket as they got to the door and to CC's shock unlocked the door with his keys. "Finally we're home." Niles tossed his keys into the dish on the foyer table like he'd done it every day for well, six months. CC still stood in shock wondering where he'd gotten a key and knowing she couldn't very well ask. "Are you hungry, Love? I'm sure I could whip us up something. I didn't have a chance to get to the market before my little run in with the car, but there has to be something." Niles made his way to the fridge and opened it. "CC? Did you go to the market?"

"Uhm…no, I had Fran run to the store for me while I was at the hospital. Why?" CC was worried.

Niles smiled. "I should have known. I can't imagine you buying some of these things." Niles pulled out some pre-made chicken salad. "How about a chicken salad sandwich?"

"Niles…you don't have to make lunch…" CC moved into the kitchen. "Even I can put some chicken salad on bread."

Niles sighed. "It's alright. I want to get back to doing the things I usually do. I know the doctor said that I couldn't go back to work for a few days, but I can make a sandwich for my wife."

"Alright, Hazel, don't get your knickers in a knot." CC grabbed two glasses. "Is iced tea alright or would you rather grab some grapes and stomp out some juice?"

Niles smirked. "Iced tea is fine, thank you." CC poured two glasses and moved to her small table. Niles joined her shortly with the sandwiches. "Thanks."

"Doesn't Max expect you back at the mansion?" Niles asked as they sat together and ate.

CC swallowed and shook her head. "My husband was just released from the hospital with a head injury. Max gave me a week off, same as you." CC worried that this pretending was becoming all too easy. Then she noticed Niles yawn. "Maybe you should go lie down. You're still in recovery."

"I am a little tired. I'll think I'll change and lay down for a while. You could join me?" Niles turned and winked at her.

CC shook her head. "Go and get some rest, Butler Boy. I have a few calls I can make."

"Very well." Niles moved into the bedroom and with little fanfare changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed.

CC stood at the door to her bedroom and just watched as this man slept in her bed. He lay rolled slightly to his side facing the center of the bed. He looked perfectly comfortable, perfectly content, perfectly…normal. CC sighed and thought to herself. _"I can't believe he's had dreams this extensive…not just the dirty, sexy dreams that most men have. He's dreamed up an entire life…with me." _

"I need to think." CC whispered softly so not to disturb Niles. She moved quietly through the room and into the master bath. She filled the large tub and added some of her favorite lavender bath salts before climbing in and closing her eyes. It wasn't long before the exhaustion of the last few days caught up with her and she drifted off to sleep.

CC had no idea how long she'd been in the tub before she felt his soft kiss on her lips. "Wake up, Love." Niles smiled softly sitting on the edge of the tub.

CC smiled keeping her eyes closed. "I wondered when you'd show up." CC whispered.

"You told me to get some rest, I was just following orders." Niles kissed her softly again.

CC shot up in the tub and grabbed the towel to cover herself. "Niles! What the hell are you doing?"

Niles frowned. "I just came in to see if you wanted me to cook something or order something in. What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout. I'm just not used to…" CC caught herself just in time.

Niles stood up. "Not used to what?"

"I was…dreaming and you…startled me…that's all." CC saw his dejected look. "I'm sorry, Niles. I just wasn't expecting the dream to be sitting on the edge of the tub." _"Nice save, Babcock. Not that it's isn't true."_

Niles raised an eyebrow. "I could join you IN the tub if you'd prefer."

"No!" CC winced at the harsh sound of it. "The water's cold now anyway. How did you sleep?" Niles extended his hand to her and she took it, carefully keeping the towel pressed to her.

"I'm fully refreshed. So, again I ask shall I cook or should we order in?" Niles smiled at her.

CC wrapped the towel around her and released the pony tail keeping her hair up. "Oh, order something. No sense in working yourself to death the first day…right?"

"The first day of what?" Niles asked as he started shedding his pajamas.

CC turned as she answered him. "Your first day home...what are you doing?"

"Changing out of my pajamas." Niles looked at her like she was insane. "Why?"

CC turned away. "No reason, I just figured since we're staying in, may as well be comfortable."

"Good idea." Niles pulled up his royal blue pajama pants and slipped back into his slippers. "I'm going to get a bottle of water and grab the takeout menus. Are you feeling like anything special?"

"Oh, nothing special." CC toyed with her hair waiting for a chance to change the second Niles left the room.

Niles strode off and CC leapt into action. She quickly slipped into a pair of panties and her pale blue silk pjs. Finishing with the buttons just and Niles returned. "Awww, pajamas? I just got home from the hospital…why not that little black number I love so much?"

CC couldn't get over how incredibly adorable Niles was when he pouted. "Because you just got home from the hospital, that's why. We've got lots of time for that, Niles. We're married, right?"

"I guess." Niles frowned.

CC just had to smile at him. "Niles. My husband was hit by a car and the doctors are worried that maybe his thick skull wasn't enough protection for his tiny brain. I don't want the blood flowing away from it any sooner than necessary. Alright?"

"I ordered from Chin Lao's…I hope that's ok." Niles still pouted.

CC stroked his face softly. "That's perfect. I kind of felt like Chinese."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character of The Nanny…but I'll never give up hope.

A/N: Answer to a RUNHP challenge.

The Rules:

1. Either Niles or CC is involved in an accident.

2. The accident victim believes they are married to the non-victim.

3. The 'spouse' and family must play along via doctor's instructions.

**MIND GAMES**

**CHAPTER 4**

CC put it off as long as she could make up reasons, but eventually they had to go to bed.

"CC…" Niles yawned. As you have made abundantly clear, I was hit by a car and need my rest. Why don't we continue the movie tomorrow and go to bed?" Niles stood from his place next to her on the sofa. "I promise I won't try to seduce you. It's nearly 3 AM and I'm just too damn tired."

CC swallowed. "Alright, Niles. You go ahead and I'll be there in just a few minutes. I want to clean up in here."

"No!" Niles almost barked.

CC was shocked and just slightly hurt by his tone. "What do you mean no?"

"I don't know what's been wrong with you today, but we're going to bed, together, now." Niles stood firm.

CC stood and picked up her glass. "Niles…I just want to clean up the table here." CC couldn't meet his eyes.

"No…what's gotten into you?" Niles took the glass and returned it to the table and took her hands in his and sat her down with him on the sofa. "First you nearly jump out of your skin when I woke you in the bath. Then you've concocted every reason from let's play cards or watch a movie to we should reorganize the kitchen to keep from going to bed. Please…will you just tell me what has you in such a state?"

"You do." CC leapt up from the sofa and turned her back to him. _"What in hell am I going to tell him? He thinks we're married, still in the honeymoon stage for that matter. How do I explain why I can't share his bed?" _CC couldn't control her thoughts. "I'm afraid, Niles."

Niles moved to her and wrapped his arms around her. CC felt suddenly calm. "Afraid of what, Love?" Niles whispered in her ear his breath grazing her neck sending a slight shiver down her spine.

"It hasn't even been a year since your heart attack and now this. I…I'm afraid of…losing you." The words came out more like a breath than even a whisper. CC was far more shocked than Niles by her words, and by the tears that formed in her eyes.

Niles held her tight. "I promise you, I won't get excited without your permission."

"Don't make fun of me, Niles." CC meant the words even though the meaning behind them was different for her than for Niles.

"CC…" Niles turned her to face him. "I'm not making fun of you. But I'm tired and I need to go to bed. I want you there with me…please."

"You promise you'll behave?" CC cocked an eyebrow at him.

Niles lifted three fingers. "Scouts honor."

"Very funny, Niles. Alright, let's go to bed." They moved slowly around the sofa and into the bedroom and to 'their' sides of the bed without speaking another word. When they were both under the covers and the lights were clicked off Niles rolled over and pulled CC's back tightly into his chest. "Good night, Niles." She whispered resting her hand on top of his.

"Good night, CC." Niles kissed the back of her neck softly. "I love you." Niles couldn't be sure as he drifted to sleep but he thought he heard an odd gasp at his words.

* * *

CC woke still wrapped in his arms more rested than she could ever remember waking. _"What is it about him?"_ She thought to herself as she rolled over to face him. _"Just look at him, so peaceful and handsome in sleep. His hair is mussed and his face has a silly pillow wrinkle, but he's still as handsome as ever."_ CC brushed an errant lock of his wavy reddish blonde hair from his face and saw the deep purple bruise that was there. CC leaned up and dropped a soft kiss on the bruise. "My poor Niles." She whispered.

Niles pulled her close. "Good morning, Love." Niles kissed her before she could react to his greeting. "What shall we do today?"

CC sighed. "Good morning, Niles." CC lay on her back and tucked her arm up under her head. "Oh, I thought we'd paint the living room."

Niles frowned. "What? Why?"

"Well, three days before your accident, you said how much you hated the color." CC smirked.

Niles raised an eyebrow. "Is this some sort of test, CC?" CC's eyes grew very large.

"What do you mean a test?" CC asked still staring at the ceiling.

Niles lifted himself up to look down into her eyes. "Are you testing my memory?"

"Why would you ask me that?" CC was curious…did he remember something…did something come back?

Niles leaned down and kissed her longingly. "You know full well I love that color blue…it matches your eyes."

Their eyes locked. "Oh." CC spoke softly still shocked at this man who was in her bed. This man, who for years had little to say to her that wasn't harsh, boarding on cruel. This man, who continually shows his knowledge of her, his understanding of her and his love for her. This man, who treats her as she can never remember being treated by anyone, like she mattered. She mattered to him. She mattered to him because…he loves her. Niles loves her.

"CC?" Niles looked down at her again. "Are you alright? You seemed a little…out of it for a second."

CC looked up into those vibrant blue eyes that held such love for her. "I'm sorry, Honey." CC herself smiled at the endearment. "I was just thinking..."

Niles sat up on his knees. "What about, Love?"

Sighing she answered him. "I was just thinking about how lucky I am…to have you." CC cupped his face in her hands. Happy at her realization of what Niles really meant to her and sad at the same time that all too soon this version of Niles would fade away and…where would that leave her?

"Why don't you jump in the shower and I'll fix us some breakfast?" Niles nearly leapt off the bed.

CC laughed at his odd childlike behavior. "What's gotten into you this morning?"

"I don't know. We sleep like that all the time, but it felt almost like the first time. I've never slept so comfortably. I feel like I could take on the world." Niles kissed her again and strode off.

"I understand completely." CC smiled as she watched him head into the kitchen.

They spent the day doing what Niles wanted to do. He packed them a picnic lunch and they went into the park and people watched. Then after Niles took a short nap while CC made a call to the doctor just to check in and a call to Max to update the family, they went 'out' to dinner.

"Niles…it's not necessary for us to go out to dinner. Especially to the Rainbow Room." CC stood getting ready for their night out.

"I know it's not necessary, Love. But we get this chance so rarely I want to take advantage. Please…" Niles slipped his arms around her waist. "Indulge you poor old recently injured husband?" Niles pulled out his best pouty face and CC couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, alright, Butler Boy." CC slipped on her earrings. "But at the first sign that you're getting fatigued, I'm bringing you home." Niles dropped a kiss on her cheek and went to finish getting ready. CC watched his reflection as he moved about her room. _"He looks perfectly at home here. He seems to know where everything is and where I keep all my things too. It all seems so natural, so ordinary, so…right." _

Niles turned at caught her. "Hey…what's the frown?"

"Are you spying on me, Niles?" CC smiled and he shook his head. "I was just wondering, when did you make these reservations?" The thought just popped into CC's head, but seemed as good an excuse as any.

"I called this morning when you were in the shower. I knew we would need to get out of the house." Niles returned to stand behind her. "Ready to go?" CC nodded.

* * *

They had a marvelous dinner and danced well into the evening. Niles was instructed by his doctor to stay away from alcohol for a week and anytime he took the pain medication they gave him in case he had any headaches. CC decided she wouldn't temp Niles as she kept her beverage of the non-alcoholic variety as well.

They sat down at Niles looked at CC lovingly. "What's that face?" She had to ask him.

"I was just admiring my beautiful wife and thinking that there is no man alive who could be luckier than I." Niles winked and sipped at his mineral water. "Are you ready to head home?"

CC was shocked that he'd made the suggestion. He insisted they come out and insisted that they dance nearly every dance. "Are you getting tired?" She placed her hand warmly on top of his.

"No." Niles had an odd look in his eyes. She could only recall ever seeing it one other time. That night, there had been many drinks in him…in both of them for that matter. They had practically polished off an entire bottle of Johnny Walker Black. "Come on. I'm taking my wife home." Niles stood and extended his hand for her to take.

CC stood and took his hand. "Niles…" CC swallowed as he entwined their fingers and they walked out of the restaurant. "I've seen that look before. And I'm not sure it's a good idea."

Niles stopped dead in his tracks, turned to her and pulled her into his arms. "You listen to me, CC Brightmore. I'm fine. I'm absolutely fine. Better and stronger than I have ever been. I love you and I miss my wife." Niles didn't wait for a response from her before his lips pressed warmly but firmly to hers.

CC felt the warmth of his hands on her waist drifting up her bare back. Her hands moved instinctively up around his neck and she deepened the kiss and her mind raced. _"This is wrong CC…wonderful…but wrong…it's taking advantage…he doesn't know what he's doing…you do…you have to take control…you have to…oh hell…deal with the fallout later." _"Let's go home, Niles."

They didn't speak another word until they crossed the threshold into CC's penthouse. No sooner had CC closed and locked the door than Niles was upon her. He kissed her like his life depended upon it. "My God, CC…I know it's only been a few days, but I've miss you so much."

"Niles…take your time. We aren't going to be interrupted, there's no need to rush." CC whispered softly against his cheek and he nuzzled into her neck.

Niles pulled back and looked at her. "How can you be so calm?"

"Niles…I want this to be special…not just another quickie or a release of pent up frustration. I want…I want…" CC was oddly nervous and felt almost faint.

Niles wrapped his arms around her waist and dropped his chin to her shoulder. "You act like it's the first time we've ever done this."

CC turned in his arms. "That's what I want…I want it to be like that…like it was our first time. Can you do that…for me?"

Niles had never seen CC look so vulnerable. "I would fly to the moon if you asked it of me." Niles stroked her cheek with his thumb. "So beautiful…" Niles swept her up into his arms eliciting a light giggle from her. He carried her into the bedroom and laid her gently on the bed. CC started to sit up and take off her shoes as Niles untied his tie. "A…a…a..." Niles chastised her. "You said you wanted it to be like our first time…so that is how it shall be. You just be still."

CC laid back as he instructed and watched him as he slowly and carefully undressed. It was painstakingly slow…but equally exciting and erotic. When he had finally divested himself of his clothing completely, he turned to face her and smiled as she took in the sight of him. Niles laughed a little. "You look like you've never seen me before."

"First time…remember?" CC said on a breath as she marveled at the muscular man who stood before her. She couldn't help but think how his 'uniform' definitely didn't do his body justice. He sat on the edge of the bed at her hip, leaned down and kissed her lightly.

Niles reached down from his spot on the bed and slipped off her heels letting them drop to the floor softly. Then he carefully leaned her forward into his chest and slowly pulled the zipper on her pale blue dress down until it stopped just at the small of her back. He slipped the wide straps off her shoulders and dropped kisses in their place. He ached to ravage her and it didn't go unnoticed by CC either, but he was giving her all she'd asked for…What man did she know who would be so patient, so loving…none.

When Niles had fully removed the dress her gazed at her. "God, CC…you are so stunning." CC smiled slightly embarrassed by his adoration. She was lying rather provocatively. Niles laid her against the pillows and she had one leg slightly bent and the opposite arm tucked under her head. "I love you."

CC couldn't help but flinch every time he declared his love. It wasn't that she didn't' believe him, but it was just something she wasn't used to hearing from him. To be honest…it wasn't something she was used to hearing at all. If put to the test, she couldn't remember the last time anyone had said it to her.

Niles slipped his fingers up through the legs of her silk panties and leisurely slid them down her long legs until they joined her shoes on the floor. He straddled her legs and moved carefully up her body keeping his gaze on her face, flush with excitement. "CC…" Niles gazed into her eyes from where he hovered above her. "Are you sure?" CC frowned slightly with confusion. "First time…remember?" Niles winked at her.

"Yes, I'm sure. Make love to me, Niles." CC could feel her heart racing and her anticipation growing. She cupped his face in her hands and brought him down into a kiss so full of love it shocked her. "Please, Niles…don't wait anymore."

As Niles made them one, CC knew in her soul it was right. She felt the love in every fiber of her being. Not just the love she could feel radiating from him, but the love that seemed to suddenly envelope her. Like a flood gate had finally been opened allowing her to love, really love. And she did. It was this moment, when they became one, forever frozen in time that CC Babcock realized she was absolutely and completely in love with Niles.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Answer to a RUNHP challenge.

The Rules:

1. Either Niles or CC is involved in an accident.

2. The accident victim believes they are married to the non-victim.

3. The 'spouse' and family must play along via doctor's instructions.

**MIND GAMES**

**CHAPTER 5**

They spent the rest of their week off doing all the silly things that couples do. They took walks in the park with Chester. Fran brought him back to the penthouse as soon as Niles mentioned him. They went to movies and caught a couple of shows. Went out to dinner, went out dancing, they even went to a few museums. On the last evening of their vacations, Max and Fran insisted that they dine with the family at the mansion. CC hoped maybe something there would jar Niles' memory. He hadn't really 'forgotten anything, it was just the memories of him and CC that were altered.

"CC, Love. It's just Fran, Max and the children…what's taking you so long?" Niles stood at the door in his coat waiting to leave.

CC turned the corner from the bedroom and Niles audible gasp brought a smile to her face. "You like, Butler Boy?"

"I like!" Niles waggled his eyebrows. "I don't think I've ever seen you in those jeans before. Aren't they a little…sexy for a married woman?"

"Oh, come on, Honey…who's going to be looking? Certainly not Max with Fran right there…" CC looked at him as he raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Master Brighton?" Niles smirked.

CC grinned at him. "Oh Honey, are you jealous of little Porchepuppy?"

"Woman…you are incorrigible." Niles grabbed her into a warm kiss. "Just promise me that no one gets to peel you but me."

The evil smirked slid across CC's face and she raised two fingers. "Scouts honor."

Niles pinched her rear and she shot out the door followed closely by her doting husband.

They arrived at the mansion and CC was noticeably worried. "What's the matter, Love?" Niles asked her as they walked up to the interior door.

"Oh, Niles, I just want you to know how wonderful everything has been this last week." CC wrapped him into a tight embrace.

"Hey…" Niles lifted her chin and their eyes met. "Why the tears?"

CC started chewing her bottom lip. "I need to say something…alright? Will you humor me…please?"

"Of course, Love." Niles led CC to the small stone bench against the wall in the vestibule. "Now…what is it you need to say?" Niles smiled softly.

CC took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Niles, I know that we didn't have the easiest relationship…our history well it reads more like war than peace, but now…it's different. I don't ever want to go back to that." Niles opened his mouth to speak, but CC shook her head at him. "No, please let me finish, Niles. I love our little teasing and the name calling. I don't even mind the occasional practical joke, but before it was bordering on hurtful…now it's all done with affection. I never thought it could be like this…not with you…not with anyone. But you've shown me what it is to love. I love you, Niles. I know I don't say it enough. I want to change that. I'm going to say it more…I promise. I love you."

Niles stroked her cheek softly. "I love you, too. Nothing and no one will ever change that or keep you from me. You have to remember CC…for as long as you live, I love you." Niles kissed her softly. "Now come on…I don't want dinner to get cold waiting on us."

The door to the mansion opened and David nodded at his friend and CC. "Niles, Mrs. Brightmore. It's lovely to see you."

"Hi David, where is everyone?" David took Niles' and CC's coats and hung them in the closet. "They're about somewhere, my guess is Mr. Sheffield and Miss Fine are in the office. And the children are probably still in their rooms. Why don't you go through to the office and I'll call you for dinner shortly." David nodded and left them heading into the office.

The door was closed so Niles knocked lightly and tossed open the door to Max's 'come in'. When the door opened fully the shouts of 'welcome back' nearly knocked Niles back out the door. "Surprise, Honey." CC whispered in his ear. Everyone of import was there. Max, Fran, the children, Sylvia, Yetta and even Val were crammed into the office to welcome him back.

"Thanks everyone. This is a wonderful surprise…I'm not going to have to clean this up tomorrow…am I?" Niles smirked at his friends.

David stepped in behind Niles and CC. "The buffet is all prepared, Mr. Sheffield."

"Very good, David, thank you. Well, everyone, shall we?" Niles and CC stepped aside and let their guests file out into the foyer and den where David has rather quickly set up the buffet.

"You knew about this didn't you?" Niles wrapped CC into his arms.

CC smiled. "Ya got me, Hazel. I can't help it if I CAN keep a secret." CC kissed him lightly. "Surprised?"

"In more ways than you'll ever know." Niles winked. "Let get out there before Sylvia gets all the good stuff."

It was an amazing party and CC and Niles thought a nice walk around the house could be fun. CC wanted to see if it would jar his memory at all and Niles wanted to take inventory of how well David had done in his absence. "Niles…do you want to see your old room?" CC asked a little worried.

"Sure…I don't imagine there's much to see though. I moved everything that mattered to the penthouse ages ago." Niles opened the door to see a barren room. CC stood next to him her head on his shoulder. _"Fran did a great job emptying this room. It looks like he's been out of here forever."_

"Niles…does this remind you of anything?" She asked him softly.

Niles turned to look at her. "What do you mean?"

CC looked away from him. "I mean does it remind you of anything? I know it's empty now, but you lived here for years. What kind of memories do you have in this room?"

Niles stood and looked around the room and a small smile crossed his face. "I remember being sick in here, delirious with the flu. And you were taking care of me. I remember looking up and seeing your pale blue eyes clouded with worry." Niles looked over at CC. "What do you remember about this room?"

"I remember you're being sick and taking care of you…I also remember you icing my ankle here. When I'd got tangled in Chester's leash and this was the closet room. You carried me up the back stairs." CC turned to look at him. "Let's go home, Niles."

"Alright, Love." Niles half smiled as they made their way back down the hall toward the front stairs. "Well, people…" Niles started as he opened the closet. "CC and I are going to head home for our last night of vacation. "I'll be here to prepare breakfast for the family as always." David opened the door for them. "You've done an excellent job here, David. Thank you for taking care of them."

"It's my pleasure, Niles. You'd do the same for me." David winked at his friend. "It was nice seeing you again Mrs. Brightmore."

"It was good seeing you too, David. Thanks for making it easy for Niles' return tomorrow." CC smiled at the man she knew well.

"Ok, so ya's are both gonna be here in the morning then?" Niles nodded.

Niles tilted his head knowingly. "What would you like for breakfast, Fran?"

"Oh, nothin' special, maybe Belgian waffles and some scrambled eggs…you know just whatever." Fran winked at him. "I've missed you Scarecrow. You look good though, happy. I like this look on you." Fran winked.

"CC…we've got a mountain of paperwork to go over. Nothing we can't handle, and just paperwork for a change so, it shouldn't be too difficult a day for us either." Max smiled at his business partner. Max put his arm around Fran's shoulder as they watched Niles and CC leave the mansion and slip into CC's BMW. Niles looked back and waved one last time. And Fran closed the door and sighed heavily. "What's the matter, Fran? They both look ridiculously happy."

"I know, Max. I'm just wonderin' how long this is gonna last. You know what the doctor said. This sort of thing is never permanent. I'm really worried about what's going to happen to Niles?" Fran leaned against Max's chest.

"I'm worried to, Fran. When the time comes…we'll all have to handle the fallout." Max kissed the top of her head. "David, can you finish up here? I don't want Niles to be greeted in the morning with a Fine family mess." Max tilted his head.

David looked around and nodded at Max. "Certainly, Mr. Sheffield, I wouldn't want Niles to have to contend with this on his first day back."

"They'll be a little extra in your check tomorrow, David." Max offered then after assessing the room again. "A lot extra, David…thank you." Max and Fran turned and walked slowly up the front stairs.

* * *

Niles was back at work first thing and had Belgian waffles and scrambled eggs as well as fresh diced fruit, toast and all the other breakfast standards ready when the family came down to breakfast. Fran, Max and the children waited with baited breath for CC to join them all in the dining room. Then they hear it.

"Hello…hello!" CC's voice rang out as she made her way into the dining room. Niles moved to the doorway to greet her.

She stepped through the door and into his arms. "Good morning, Love. How did you sleep?" Niles pulled out the chair for CC to sit and then moved to the buffet to make her plate.

"I slept wonderfully. Better than I have in a very long time. I was exhausted after last night." Max cleared his throat as Niles set CC's plate down. "After the party, Max. This is wonderful, Niles…as always."

"Thank you, Love." Niles smiled as he poured her coffee. "Would you like anything special for lunch?"

Fran frowned. "Niles…how come you didn't ask me if I wanted anything special for lunch?"

"Well, you're not my wife, and you got to choose breakfast." Niles winked at his friend. "Besides, I heard it from a very reliable source that you won't be here for lunch."

Max cleared his throat again. "Alright, children, you'd better get going or you'll miss the limo to the club for your lessons."

"What lessons?" Niles asked. CC's head popped up.

Maggie stood and smiled broadly. "We're all taking horseback riding lessons."

Niles looked at Fran and asked softly. "Did I know that?"

"No, old man," Max started. "I only just scheduled them. It should make things easier for you at least for a while." Max clapped Niles on the back and started into the office calling as he left. "CC…as soon as you're finished…I'll be in the office."

* * *

It went on much the same day after day. Days became weeks and weeks became months and Christmas was approaching. "Fran…" CC was near tears. I don't know what to do. I talk to the doctor every week. He can't explain why his memories haven't come back."

Fran sighed heavily. "CC…have you thought about how maybe Niles is just happier with this version of life?"

"I suppose I have thought about that." CC had thought a lot about that. She had never been happier. But it wasn't technically real. She and Niles weren't married. They were barely civil until that accident. "I've never been happier. It just doesn't seem fair to him. I feel like I'm taking advantage of his false memories."

"CC…" Fran started again. "These dream memories, that the doctor called them…if they were Niles' dreams, then this is the life he's dreamed of…a life with you. That may be why his other memories haven't come back…This version is too happy for him to allow the unpleasant memories to return."

"Geez, Fran," CC looked at her funny. "Since when did you get all wise and stuff?"

Fran laughed. "Hey, I've had my time in therapy too. But it's not hard to figure out. The happy life would far outweigh the unhappy. Ma used to call it 'selective' memory. I'd choose the best parts of stuff and that's all I would remember about something." CC went suddenly pale. "Geez…CC are you alright? You don't look good."

"I feel a little dizzy, Fran. I'd better go have a little nosh with Niles." CC stood. "Thanks for our little talk."

CC made her way slowly into the kitchen where Niles was standing staring into the fridge. "Hey, Hazel…what ya got for me to snack on?"

"Hello, Love." Niles leaned out of the fridge and saw how pale CC looked. "Hey…you don't look good." He took her arm and helped her to a chair at the table. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I was chatting with Fran and I suddenly felt dizzy. I figured maybe I didn't eat enough breakfast. Could you whip me up a little nosh?" CC looked up into his concerned eyes.

Niles smiled at her choice of words. "I most certainly can. How about I make you a little ham on rye with my special mustard?"

"Oooooo…" CC's face lit up. "Do I get all the fixin's?"

Niles frowned a little. "Fixin's?"

"Lettuce, tomato, pickle…you know…fixin's" CC winked at him.

Niles laughed. "One ham on rye with special mustard and all the fixin's coming up." Niles made quick work of tossing together two sandwiches for he and CC to have a little morning nosh together.

"Oh Niles…only you can make a simple ham sandwich taste this good." CC leaned in and kissed him lightly.

Niles whispered to her. "That's because I add a secret ingredient."

"What's that, Niles?" CC smirked knowing too well where her 'husband' was going.

"Love. Nothing tastes the same without it. It makes everything better, don't you think?" Niles smiled. CC nodded suddenly remembering her talk with Fran.

The next morning CC missed breakfast and Niles was visibly worried. "I don't understand where she could be. She didn't say anything last night or when I left the house this morning. Where is she?" Max entered the kitchen as Niles was pacing in front of Fran just in time to hear his question.

"Oh…I'm sorry Old man, did I forget to tell you. CC called my line to say she wasn't feeling well and was going to see the doctor. She thinks with all the snow and dampness we've had that she's picked up the flu that's going around." Max clapped Niles on the back. "I'm sorry, no sooner had I hung up with CC than I got another call form Mrs. Harrison…that prickly woman who insists she wants to invest, but is practically making me beg."

Fran stood up and hugged Niles. "There you go, Niles. CC should be getting' here any minute."

"Thank you, Fran." The words were barely out of his mouth when CC tapped at the back door.

"We'll leave you two alone to say hello." Fran shoved Max out of the kitchen.

Niles opened the door. "Hello, Love…I was worried. Max forgot to tell me about your call. What did the doctor say?" Niles pulled out a chair and helped her to sit. "CC…you're chewing your lip again. What is it?"

CC was worried. But there was no containing herself. "Niles…I'm pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Answer to a RUNHP challenge.

The Rules:

1. Either Niles or CC is involved in an accident.

2. The accident victim believes they are married to the non-victim.

3. The 'spouse' and family must play along via doctor's instructions.

**MIND GAMES**

**CHAPTER 6**

Niles' eyes got very big and CC started to cry. "CC…" Niles started softly. "What's wrong…why are you crying? This is wonderful news."

"Oh…Niles…I just wish…" CC couldn't help her tears.

Niles kissed away her tears. "It's alright, CC. I couldn't be happier. We thought you couldn't get pregnant…this is a miracle. Please, don't cry, Love." Niles leaned in close to her.

"I'm sorry, Niles. I just…I guess I'm a little overwhelmed." CC avoided his gaze. "I think I'm going to go home and rest for a bit."

Niles stood and offered her his hand. "I think that's a good idea. You've had a tough couple of months." Niles tried to gauge her feelings. "CC, please know that I love you and this changes nothing. You were so upset when you thought we couldn't have children. This is amazing…we're having a baby." Niles kissed her warmly. "I love you, CC…please don't ever forget that." Niles placed his hand on her still flat tummy. "And I already love this little one."

"I love you, too, Niles. And I've never wanted anything as much as I want this baby, our baby." CC kissed him softly and left through the back door.

* * *

CC sighed heavily and made her way quickly back to the penthouse. She grabbed a quick glass of juice and dialed Dr. Rivers. "Doctor Rivers, it's CC Brightmore…uh…Babcock." CC listened to the doctor's standard greeting. "There's been a development." CC dropped her hand to her tummy. "I just found out today that I'm pregnant." CC had kept Dr. Rivers well informed as to the progress of both Niles' condition and their relationship. "Yes, we're thrilled, but I can't keep lying to him. It feels wrong. I have to tell him. We can't continue like this…it's unfair to him…not to mention we're having a baby and we're not married." CC listened to the doctor go on about keeping up appearances and how there's still no telling what the truth could do to him. "It's not like the truth will change anything now Doctor. I'll never go back to the way we were. I love Niles, more than anything. I love being his wife, and the idea of having his baby, but it's just not honest."

The doctor's voice rang through the phone. _"CC…I can't guarantee what will happen if you tell him the truth. Maybe he'll be fine, maybe he'll go back to the way he was and maybe he'll accept the way things are now. Are you prepared to lose him if he should choose to reject you…and the baby?"_

"I don't believe he'd do that. I won't believe it." CC popped up from her place on the sofa and started pacing around the living room. "Niles loves me and I love him…we're devoted to each other. It's been that way for more years than I can remember. We were just too stupid and stubborn to act like grown-ups. We've finally gotten past all that bickering and teasing and reached a happiness that neither of us ever imagined possible. I won't lie to him any longer. We can't base our lives on his dream. He needs to know the reality as it was as well as what it is now!"

Doctor Rivers spoke more calmly now. _"Well, if you insist that you tell him. You have to remember to take it slowly and don't force it. If he seems to be getting agitated or confused or worse…you must stop and bring him in. Finding out that the life you believe you've been living for a nearly eighteen months is something you've made up in your head could drive anyone over the edge."_

"It's not completely in his head, Doctor. Ever since his accident it's been real, very real." CC sat back down on the sofa. "For all intents and purposes, I'm his wife. He believes it, hell most of the time I believe it…it's true except for the license saying so. We do all the things married people do…obviously…I'm pregnant. I won't give him up. He's my husband and I'll beat it into that thick skull of his if necessary."

The doctor spoke his final instructions. _"It seems like Niles is one hell of a lucky man, CC. I mean…Mrs. Brightmore. Good luck. You call me at the first sign of trouble."_

"I will doctor. I think I'll rest a little first…he's got the family to take care of now anyway. I'll head back over there for dinner, that way Max, Fran and the children will be there for moral support. At least he'll have them if he doesn't want me." CC felt her eyes starting to fill at the thought. "Thank you, Dr. Rivers. I'll call and let you know how it goes."

CC slowly made her way into her room…and sighed as she looked around her. Niles pajamas were neatly folded and resting on the chair next to his dresser. His dresser. Humf… CC sighed. "He belongs here." CC ran her fingers slowly along the chair rail that surrounds the room now. Niles put it up not three weeks ago, thinking it helped 'man up' the room a bit. She sat heavily on the bed and slipped off her shoes. She'd worn a casual pair of slacks and pullover to the doctors which she quickly shed and laid on the chest at the foot of the bed. Slipping herself under the blankets she pulled Niles' pillow into her chest and inhaled deeply. "He belongs here." CC whispered as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

"_She said she was going to rest first. But she's planning on telling him everything after dinner. I thought you should be ready for the possible fallout. I can't fault her decision. No one thought it would go on this long and she had really had to deal with the brunt of the changes."_ Doctor Rivers' voice was calm but serious as he spoke to Max.

Max frowned. "What should we do, Doctor?"

"_I wouldn't do anything. Just be there while she tells her tale, watch and observe. There's no telling what if anything will happen."_ The doctor explained.

"Alright, Dr. Rivers, I appreciate the call. We'll make sure they don't go through whatever may happen without our support." Max hung up the phone and Fran knew from his look it wasn't going to be an easy night.

Fran stood in front of him. "Well, Max, what did he say?"

"Close the door and turn off the intercom." Max whispered. Fran did as instructed.

Fran took her usual place on the corner of his desk. "I don't like that look, Max. What are we in for here?"

Max explained everything the doctor told him about CC's plans for the evening. "He doesn't think it's a bad idea necessarily, he just has no way of knowing what could happen."

"But he said maybe nothing…what if it's nothing?" Fran asked.

Max shrugged. "I don't know, Fran. But we need to be there for them no matter what happens."

There was a soft knock at the office door and Niles opened it. "Excuse me, Sir. Dinner is ready."

"Thank you, Niles. We'll be right out. Is CC back yet?" Max asked.

Niles nodded. "Yes Sir, you didn't think she'd miss a meal did you?"

"Niles!" Fran nearly scolded him. "CC's your wife."

Niles looked at Fran like she was insane. Max and Fran both noticed his look. "Fran…I'm well aware of that. But you also understand, we're still Niles and CC…right?"

"Uhm…yeah, I'm sorry, Niles. I don't know what I was thinking. Maybe I'm just hungry." Fran covered well and looked away.

CC joined Niles in the doorway to the office. "Hey, Hazel, where'd you go? The kids are in the dining room drooling and I ain't about to serve them."

"Coming, Darling." Niles winked at Fran and followed CC back into the dining room.

Max wrapped Fran into a tight hug. "You've got to be careful not to take sides, Fran. No matter how this turns out. The rest of us will have to accept it."

"I know, Max. It's just that they're both so deliriously happy right now. Why rock the boat, ya know?" Fran asked worried for both of her friends.

Max sighed. "Well, if something bad is going to happen. Isn't it better that it happen here, with us to support them? Imagine if the memories came back over night and first thing in the morning…surprise!"

"You're right, as usual. Come on, let's go and eat…why do I feel like I'm going to my last meal?" Fran groaned.

Niles served a very nice dinner of mushroom risotto. He knew it was CC's favorite and she hardly ever asked for it. "Niles…thank you for making my favorite." CC smiled at him softly.

"Well I thought it was warranted…it's kind of a day to celebrate don't you think?" Niles raised an eyebrow hoping CC would be willing to tell everyone their news.

CC looked up at him and decided now was as good a time as any. "Well, yes I'd say it is. If you'd all follow me into the den, Niles and I have an announcement."

Max and Fran exchanged a knowing look. "Announcement? How is it an announcement and why does Niles know about it?" Fran whispered to Max as the family followed CC and Niles into the den. Niles pulled a chair over to the end of the coffee table for CC and stood next to her. The children sat on the sofa and Max and Fran shared the overstuffed chair.

CC could feel the tears building up in her eyes and hoped she'd get through what she had to say before she was crying uncontrollably. "You all know that I've felt a little under the weather the past few days. Well I went to the doctor this morning thinking it was the flu. It wasn't. Niles and I are expecting."

Fran nearly leapt off the arm of the chair. "Oh my God! That's fantastic! Congratulations!" She threw her arms around Niles and leaned down and gave CC a quick hug too. The children stayed seated, but added their congratulations as well.

Niles looked at his oldest friend who had yet to speak. "Mr. Sheffield? Don't you have anything to say?" Niles thought it looked like Max was in shock.

"I uhm…I'm sorry, Niles, CC…of course. Congratulations…that's marvelous." Max made a half hearted attempt that didn't go unnoticed by Niles or CC.

"Thanks, Max." CC looked at the faces of the only real family she'd ever known. "Now…there is something else that I need to discuss with Niles. You are welcomed to stay; in fact I wish you all would." The tears slipped down her cheeks and Niles sat on the coffee table and took her hands in his. "CC, Love. What is it? You know you can tell me anything…what's got you so upset?"

CC took a shaky deep breath and released it slowly. "I'm sorry, Niles. I can't lie to you anymore." She was crying softly now and hoped that it wouldn't get worse.

"Niles…it's…it's a dream…I…. I can't keep it from you anymore. We're not really married Niles…you were in an accident, and when you woke up you thought we were married. The doctor said there is some wire crossed between your dream memories and your real memories." CC was rambling a mile a minute. "He said it was dangerous for you if we didn't go along so we all have…for months now. He didn't think it would go on this long. But I can't lie to you anymore. Not with the baby, and us not married…I just…I." The rest of the family sat still and listened to CC go on. "The last five months have been the happiest in my life. I want it to be real, Niles. I want to be married to you, and live with you and raise this baby with you. Please tell me you remember what it was like before and that you want the same thing now…please." CC was nearly shaking from the crying and the rapid explanation.

"I guess it's true what they say about the hormones in early pregnancy." Niles smiled calmly and softly. "It's alright, CC…I'm fine…"

CC shook her head. "No, Niles…you were in an accident…you don't remember what it was like…" CC looked around at the family. "Would someone say something please?"

Fran stood next to CC and softly touched her shoulder. "CC, Honey…what do you remember about the day of Niles' accident?"

"What?" CC looked at the family like they'd all lost their minds while she swiped at her tears. "What difference does that make? He was hit by the car."

"That's right, CC. I was hit by the car because I pushed you out of the way."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Answer to a RUNHP challenge.

The Rules:

1. Either Niles or CC is involved in an accident.

2. The accident victim believes they are married to the non-victim.

3. The 'spouse' and family must play along via doctor's instructions.

**MIND GAMES**

**CHAPTER 7**

CC looked from Niles around at the faces watching for her reaction. Then she looked back at him. "What?"

"I pushed you out of the way…that's why the car clipped me." Niles spoke softly, his eyes searched hers for some small sign that she understood. "CC my memories are fine…and completely accurate. I proposed to you on your birthday nearly a year ago. You accepted and we were married less than two weeks later in this very room on Valentine's Day."

She shook her head. "No…I wasn't even there…I was in the office with Max when the hospital called. I waited for the kids to get home and then came to the hospital. That was the first time I'd heard anything about it." CC again sought answers in the faces in the room. "Why are you saying this? If this is some joke Niles…it's horribly cruel…even for you…" Her tears started again.

"CC…please…you need to calm down…it's not good for the baby." Niles stroked her face softly.

"The baby?" Niles nodded. "I don't understand..." CC shook her head. "I don't understand."

"We'd gone for a walk that morning…" Niles started to explain.

"Us? Together?" CC questioned.

Niles smiled at her. "Yes, Love. Now let me finish and I'll answer all your questions. I thought I'd stop into the bakery for some croissants and you wanted to run into the drug store for some of those chocolates you like so much." Niles smirked at her.

"Peanut M&M's…" CC whispered softly and chewed on her bottom lip.

Niles smiled and nodded. "That's right. Florence, the assistant baker had only just heard about our marriage and was congratulating me with a hug and kiss on the cheek, just as you stepped into the doorway."

"The red head." CC remembered.

"Before I could so much as say boo, you ran off…right into traffic. You saw the car coming and froze. So I ran out and pushed you out of the way. You banged your head pretty good on the pavement, even got a few staples in the back."

CC's hand instinctively moved to the back of her head. The expression on her face showed when she'd found the scar. "There's a scar."

"I only had a few bruises." Niles continued. "When you woke up you'd lost all memory of the changes in our relationship after my heart attack. Dr. Rivers thinks it was because you were angry with me for my perceived indiscretion." Niles hands rested softly on her thighs, a gesture of intimacy that didn't go unnoticed by CC.

"Oh, God, Niles…I'm so sorry." CC offered unsure herself of exactly what she was sorry.

Niles took her hand in his and kissed them. "It's not your fault, Love."

"Tell her the rest, Niles." Fran touched his shoulder.

Niles frowned. "That part's not important."

"Like hell it isn't." Fran wasn't angry. "She deserves to know, Niles."

CC cupped his face. "Tell me the rest…Niles…please."

"You were out for nearly a week…" Niles began.

Fran interrupted. "Niles never left your side. Not for a minute we had to bring him food and clean clothes."

"Thank you, Fran." Niles gave her the 'back off' look. "When you did wake up…you didn't remember anything that had changed between us. So…uh…" Niles looked away.

CC pulled his eyes to meet hers. "So I was terrible to you…right?" CC kissed him softly and rested her forehead on his. "I'm sorry, Niles…really. But what was all the rest of it about?"

"Dr. Rivers thought it would be temporary and wanted to give you a week to regain your memories naturally. But he had an idea of something we could try should your memories not return." Niles watched to see if she understood.

"Ok, so my memories didn't come back…I remember being in the hospital…they told me it was some mix up with the dosage on my meds. But everything else..." CC paused a moment. "What about the bruise on your head?"

"Fran did that…pretty good wasn't it?" Niles smiled. "When your memories failed to return naturally, Dr. Rivers suggested 'Manipulative Memory Regeneration'. We discussed it with Dr. Bort and she was all for it. So, Max and I worked out a script for the really important stuff and hoped the rest would just work itself out."

"I wondered why it looked like your room had been boxed up for months. And I was really impressed with the choices that Fran and the children made when they packed for you too." CC sighed a little still wondering why it hasn't come back.

"I never really unpacked. When you didn't remember…" Niles swallowed. "Us…I thought I should get my things out of the house and move back in here until we figure out what's going on. I lived out of those boxes until we put the plan into action."

"So what you're saying is you had to woo me twice?" CC touched his face softly and looked into his eyes.

Niles kissed the palm of her hand. "I just had to hope that either your memories would return sometime during the make believe, or that you'd fall in love with me again."

"I can't believe that I could've lost you because of a silly overreaction. Thank you, Niles…for not giving up on me." CC leaned in and kissed him warmly.

"Kids…" Fran said softly. "Let's give them some privacy." Fran shooed the children into the dining room followed closely by Max who finally turned around and grabbed Fran pulling her out of the den as well.

"I'm sorry I put you through this Niles." CC pulled him into the chair where Max had been sitting, and sat on his lap. "Once I realized how I felt about you…I didn't really care that you didn't remember, but with the baby coming…I couldn't go on like that. I thought it was a lie…a dream…and I wanted nothing more than for it to be real."

"Well," Niles started. "It is real."

CC frowned. "But why don't I remember, even now?"

"You will...we've been so very happy...you're memories just can't decided which way to go." Niles kissed her rested her head on Niles' shoulder. "CC, I know why you reacted the way you did in the bathroom that first day…and then later that night…when you didn't want to go to bed. But I have to know…" Niles wasn't sure he could finish the awkward question in his mind.

"You want to know why I changed my mind after dinner at the Rainbow Room?" CC finished for him.

Niles nodded sheepishly. "It had only been a few days."

CC sighed. "It was what you said…and that kiss."

Niles blushed. "What did I say?"

"Well," CC started and remembered. "First, you told me the story of when you knew you were in love with me. I remember that day. I was very proud of myself when I first walked into the kitchen that day and called you Hazel. But you gave right back. I wanted you to, you know."

"Wanted me to what?" Niles asked curiously.

"In the hospital you said if you'd had it to do over that you'd have kissed me that day. I wanted you to kiss me. More than I can ever remember wanting to be kissed." CC smiled. "Then, after I climbed into your bed that night, you told me how you knew I was afraid of thunderstorms." CC snuggled into him. "I really didn't remember any of that happening. But it makes perfect sense to me now. I could never explain it, but I always felt safe in the mansion. If there was supposed to be a thunderstorm I'd find an excuse to work late so Max would ask me to stay. It wasn't the house…it was you Niles. You make me feel safe."

"Like I said…" Niles started.

"I know…" CC interrupted him. "You made it your job to keep me safe years ago. It's only just now become official." CC kissed his cheek. "Not to mention you called me Love...a lot."

"You like that do you, Love?" Niles kissed her head. "Keep going…what else did I do?"

"Well…you slipped my rings on my finger. I didn't think any man would ever put a ring on that finger. I can't explain how it felt…not just the rings, but that it was you." CC started chewing on her bottom lip. "And when we got home…you moved through the apartment so naturally, so confidently, it felt like you really did belong there."

"But you still reacted…let's say less than enthusiastically when I woke you in the bathtub." Niles frowned. "Then you said something about not expecting the dream to be sitting on the edge of the tub?"

"I was dreaming about you, coming in and kissing me and there you were for real." CC laughed.

Niles tilted his head in that charming way. "You were dreaming about me, huh?" CC sneered at him playfully. "I was hoping that my sitting on the edge of the tub would jar a memory or something, not scare the crap out of you."

"Well then after you saw my reaction, why did you suggest that you'd climb in with me?" CC waited smugly for his answer.

"Well, Love, it wouldn't be the first time we shared that tub." Niles nearly ogled her. "But you were telling me how I finally got you into bed." Niles raised his eyebrow.

"It was all of it, Niles. The life you showed me in those few brief moments, those few short days, it was the kind of life I dreamed of. I thought it was funny that you had such a detailed dream life…with me. But the more I lived in that world with you…the more I realized I didn't want to leave it…" CC slid off his lap and pulled him to his feet.

"But then as we were leaving the restaurant…you summed it all up. You said you loved me and that you missed your wife." CC rested her hands softly on his chest. "Then you kissed me like you did that night, here in this room. And I decided I wanted to spend the rest of my life kissing you like that." Their eyes locked. "I love you, Niles. Let's go home."

Niles took his wife into his arms and called politely to the family. "We'll see you all in the morning!"

* * *

When they arrived at the penthouse, Niles unlocked the door with his key and tossed them into the dish on the foyer table and CC burst into laughter. "What?" Niles spun around as watched her double over in laughter still holding onto the doorknob. "CC…lock the door before the neighbors think you've gone mad." CC closed and locked the door.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him softly. I'm sorry, Niles. But it just occurred to me that on the day I brought you home from the hospital you did that same thing. It made me wonder then, but now…"

"What thing?" Niles asked trying to imagine what he'd done in the last three minutes that was so funny.

"You used your key to unlock the door and then tossed them into that dish." CC smiled.

Niles frowned. "CC…I do that every day and have for over a year. Even before we married." Niles moved into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and then noticed her smiling at him. "Oh for Heaven's sake…now what?"

"You did that too. You went right to the fridge for a bottle of water." CC smiled at him lovingly. "I thought then how natural and normal it looked. I guess I know why now."

Niles dropped to the sofa. "CC…do you remember anything?"

"I remember a few little bits and pieces, like the M&M's and the redhead. I remember the staples coming out." CC rubbed her scar and joined him on the sofa. "I'm sorry, Niles. I want to remember our life together. Now that I know…it'll just take time I guess…You'll see…"

Niles nodded. "I think for now, we could all use a good night's rest." CC's head whipped around to look at him. "Rest? Shouldn't we celebrate? The baby, us being married… or anything that involves you making love to me?" CC stood and pulled him too his feet.

"CC…I love you…and you know I would love nothing more than to ravage you right here on the sofa, but I'm exhausted." Niles raised an eyebrow. "But, Max gave us tomorrow off to celebrate the pregnancy so in the morning…I'm all yours!"

"Well just so you promise to hold me in your arms…I guess I'll let you slide." CC took his hand and they walked into their bedroom. Niles let CC use the bathroom first and she returned in short order wearing her peach pajamas. "Niles…what are you doing?"

Niles had changed into his royal blue pajamas but was sitting at their bedroom desk. "Oh…I'm just checking on something…a little surprise for Christmas." Niles waggled his eyes at her.

CC slipped under the covers. "Niles…is it a surprise because it's a Christmas present…or because I don't remember it?"

"Well, I was checking on two things. One you were aware of and haven't mentioned so it will be a surprise…maybe it will jar your memory. The other is a real Christmas surprise." Niles slipped into bed next to her. "CC…tomorrow if you'd like we could paint the living room."

"Nice try Niles. I know you love that color because it brings out my eyes." CC rolled over to face him. "If you're going to try to test me or jar my memory, you're going to have to better than that."

Niles sighed and brought her left hand to his lips and kissed it. "You know, we can put our real rings on now."

"Niles…I'm never taking this ring off again. I don't know why you took it off to begin with." CC rolled away.

Niles' eyes grew very big. "What are you saying…that you don't want to wear the wedding rings we got married with?" Niles asked feigning hurt.

"Niles…I insisted we use my grandparents rings…it was our first real fight. Then I showed them to you and you loved them and the deal was done." CC recounted the moment quite accurately as she fell asleep completely unaware of the fact.

"CC…you remember our rings?" Niles asked softly, hopefully. "CC?" Niles pulled her tightly into his chest. "You're coming back to me, Love…a little at a time…but you're finally coming back to me." Niles fell asleep as the smile spread across his face.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Answer to a RUNHP challenge.

The Rules:

1. Either Niles or CC is involved in an accident.

2. The accident victim believes they are married to the non-victim.

3. The 'spouse' and family must play along via doctor's instructions.

**MIND GAMES**

**CHAPTER 8**

CC popped up in her bed finding it empty. "Oh God no! It couldn't have been!"

"Couldn't have been what, Love?" Niles strolled into the room with a tray full of CC's breakfast favorites.

CC leapt up onto her knees. "Don't you 'Love' me…I don't ever want to wake up to an empty bed again…do you hear me Niles?"

"Where's this coming from? I have to get up at 5:30 in the morning to get ready and get to the Mansion in order to prepare breakfast for the family. You always wake up without me." Niles asked rather amused at her behavior.

"Well that's why Max gave us the third floor of the mansion. When the hell is that supposed to be finished anyway. I refuse to schlep my ass back and forth after I get as big as a house, carrying this little servant spawn around." CC grabbed a waffle off the plate and nearly devoured it. Niles stood in dead silence and stared at his wife waiting to see if she had anything more to say. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

That goofy grin we all love slipped across Niles' face as he sat on the edge of the bed. "You remember that Max gave us the third floor of the mansion?"

"Of course I remember…it was a wedding present." CC looked at Niles and then her eyes started to mirror his own knowing expression. "I remember!"

"What else do you remember?" Niles waited… "Don't force it, Love. You're here and that's all that matters to me."

CC sipped her juice and laughed. "What do you mean 'I'm here'. This is MY house…technically you're here."

"Well," Niles smirked. "Either way…we're together and I don't care if that's all you remember."

"There is one other thing I remember, Niles." CC got that sultry look.

Niles waited for her to 'confess'. "What's that, Love?"

"Last night, you promised me something…" Niles grinned and waited. "You said this morning, you were all mine." CC leaned back against the pillows. "Well?"

Niles moved the breakfast tray and tossed his robe to the chest at the foot of the bed. "That I am, my Love, now and forever, I live you serve."

* * *

They woke up just before noon still wrapped in each other's arms. "I think we missed breakfast." Niles whispered. "CC…"

"Hummff?" She drowsily responded.

"What did you mean this morning…'it couldn't have been'?" Niles asked gently.

CC looked up into his deep blue eyes. "I…I was afraid it was all a…dream." CC tried not to laugh at how completely ridiculous it actually sounded.

"It is a dream, Love. It's a dream come true." Niles kissed her softly. "Now…what would you like to have for lunch…I'm starving." Niles rolled over the get out of bed grabbing his robe and wrapping it around him.

CC leaned up on her elbow and the sheet dropped loosely around her middle. "Nothing too fancy…I don't want it to take too long." She cooed at him.

Niles turned to see her 'exposed' and with her 'come hither' look. "I can grab a box of cereal and be back in here in ten seconds."

CC laughed deeply. "No, I think we'll need more sustenance than cold, dry cereal. Maybe I'll just come and help." CC slipped carefully into her robe and stood up into his offered arms. "I love you, Niles Andrew Brightmore." CC leaned up to kiss him.

"Hey! You remember my middle name?" Niles asked knowing it was something he specifically left out of the 'script' .

CC frowned. "Niles…we've been married for nearly a year…of course I remember your middle name." Niles eyes grew to the size of saucers and he waited to see if her memory was of what she'd been recently told or the real memory. "Niles!" We've been married nearly a year!" She kissed him firmly. "Show me Niles." Niles frowned. "I want the photo album. I know it's around here somewhere."

Niles shook his head. "No…I want you to remember because you remember, not because you looked at the photos."

"Niles, please…I really want to look at the pictures…" CC paused waiting for him to soften. "I want to see you in your white tie and tails and the goofy grin on your face when your mother straightened your tie. I want to see Fran wiping off the smudge of lipstick she'd pressed onto your cheek." CC's hand found his cheek as she spoke. I want to see the look in your eyes…and mine when Brighton caught us in the foyer closet, with his camera. Now…Will you get me the photo album?" CC whispered.

"You remember?" Niles could feel the tears threatening to fall.

CC smiled at him. "It was the happiest day of my life…of course I remember. I remember when Father Thomas said you may kiss your little witch…and we were the only ones who laughed. I remember when you took me to dinner at the hot dog vendor's in Central Park on my birthday because you wanted your proposal to be different. I remember when we argued about my grandparents rings, because you wanted to buy my engagement ring. But instead, you got me that beautiful sapphire pendant. I remember the week we spent on the beach in Jamaica pretending we weren't the oldest newlyweds at Sandals resort." CC cupped his face. "I remember it all, Niles. I remember it all." Niles lifted her carefully and turned her around.

"I love you, Witch." Niles kissed her.

"I love you, too, Dust Mop." CC giggled as Niles' morning stubble tickled her neck. "Maybe lunch could wait, just a little bit longer."

* * *

Christmas morning at the mansion was an exciting time for everyone. CC's memory returned completely, and she and Niles decided that they would do their best never to let anything as silly as a little misunderstanding get in their way again.

The Sheffields, Fran, and Niles and CC spent a lazy morning opening gifts and telling stories. When they'd finished opening gifts and eating breakfast it was time for Niles' surprise. He winked at Max and he and CC went to their apartment, the third floor was finished by Thanksgiving. After they'd showered and changed, which took longer than expected since they decided to shower together, they made their way back down stairs to bid the family farewell.

CC still had no idea what this surprise was about and Niles had planned it meticulously, down to the last detail. They slipped into the back of the town car and Niles winked at his wife as the car pulled away from the mansion.

"Niles…who's driving the car?" CC asked worried that she didn't recognize someone she should.

Niles grinned at her concern. "It's alright, Love. He's a hired man for the day. David has a family he wanted to spend Christmas with too, you know."

CC frowned. "Don't make fun of me, Niles. I'm going to be wondering for sometime if I should remember this or that."

"Like I told you the night you confessed. You and I are together and we're going to be parents. I don't care if you never remember another thing." Niles kissed her softly.

CC hadn't been paying attention to where they were going so when the car pulled up at the airport she wondered. "Why are we at the airport?" Niles slipped out of the car and moved around to help her out as well. "Are your parents coming for a visit?"

The hired man was unloading the trunk onto a cart. "No, Love, my parents aren't coming to visit. We're going to visit." Niles waited to see her reaction.

"We're flying to England…now?" CC's eyes got very big. "But…how…when…?"

Niles pulled her into his chest. "You never had any idea about this one, CC. I kept it a secret from everyone except Max. I had to discuss it with him for obvious reasons. Time off, use of the car, and he made all the arrangements since I knew you'd either find my notes or catch me doing it."

"We're going to visit your parents?" Niles nodded at her innocent question. "For how long?"

Niles laced his fingers with hers as they started into the airport. "Two full weeks, just you and me…well, and my parents. But don't worry…they're both losing their hearing." Niles winked at her.

"Niles…that's not funny." CC playfully smacked his arm. "Besides…I can be quiet."

Niles nodded. "Yes well…they can't." CC's shocked expression told Niles that she understood the implication.

* * *

Niles and CC arrived in England and were practically swept away to Niles' parent's home. Joseph and Marie Brightmore had retired ages ago from service to the Sheffield's and moved permanently to what was now the 'Brightmore Estate'. It wasn't a huge estate, but an estate none the less. It had been a gift from the Duchess of Carlisle after the unfortunate incident that got Niles' father in so much trouble. And while at first the idea of accepting the estate from 'the hussy who tried to seduce her poor unsuspecting husband', as Marie Brightmore still referred to the duchess, Joseph made her see the benefits.

"Maman, Dad!" Niles called to his parents as he opened the front door to the house. "I've brought the wife!"

Marie Brightmore was a woman of medium build who had silver hair with just a hint of its former red here and there. "Children!" She pulled Niles and CC into a hug. "You are a sight for these old eyes. "Merry Christmas. How was your flight?"

"It was lovely, Maman." CC answered hugging the woman.

Marie pulled away quickly and looked into CC's eyes with the same expression of joy that Niles often wore. "You're expecting!"

Niles and CC exchanged a glance. "Yes, Maman…Merry Christmas!" Niles grinned proudly.

"We must go tell your father…" Marie took both their hands and started pulling them through the house. "Come on, now…he's out in the stable."

"Stable? You have a stable?" CC's eyes shined at the thought.

"Oh there is much to see on the estate, Dear. For now, though it should just be your father." Marie led the happy couple out the back of the house and down the short distance to the stable. It was a good sized barn and could house about a dozen horses with ease. It held only three. CC stood in shock when she stepped through the door.

"Rampart?" CC whispered on a breath and turned to look at Niles as she made her way slowly to the horse in question. He was a chestnut stallion, truly a beautiful animal. "But…I lost him…to Noel in that bet about Fran and Jeopardy?"

"I know…and I won him…from Noel in a bet about a certain witch and servant spawn." Niles raised his eyebrow.

CC frowned. "You bet on our baby?" CC wasn't sure if she was angry or not.

"No, Love. I bet on you. I told Noel in passing that we'd wanted children. He said I would never convince you to have a baby. I said that if I did I wanted Rampart. He said I was on." Niles smirked.

CC narrowed her eyes as she stroked Ramparts nose. "And what if you'd lost?"

"Dad!" Niles avoided answering finally seeing his father step out from behind the all white Mare in the next stall over. "You look wonderful. Thank you for taking such good care of Rampart here."

"He's a lovely animal, Son. And look at this beautiful creature!" Joseph looked like an older version of Niles. He was still roguishly handsome with shining blue eyes and silvering blonde hair. He even had that same boyish smirk. "Give us a hug woman!" Joseph opened his arms to CC.

"Hello, Dad. It's good to see you. Thanks for keeping Rampart for me." CC kissed the man's cheek sending a rush of pink across he cheeks. "This is one amazing son you've got here." CC wrapped her arm in Niles'.

Joseph frowned just a bit as he looked between CC and Niles. "You're expecting!" Joseph pulled them in for another hug.

"Niles…" CC laughed lightly. "Do the people in your family have some weird six sense about babies?"

Niles raised an eyebrow and waited knowing one or both of his parents would offer some answer. "Not just about babies, dear." Marie took CC's arm and started pulling her back into the house.

"Dad…" Niles started. "Should I be worried about what Maman is telling my wife?"

Joseph offered Niles his wry smile. "I would be, son, I would be." Joseph sat on a tack box and patted the space to his side and Niles took it. "How is she, Niles…really?"

"She's fine, Dad. We couldn't be happier." Niles smiled at his father. "Are you happy about the baby?"

Joseph stood and started into the house. "Don't you mean babies?" He tossed over his shoulder.

"Dad!" Niles leapt off the bench and started after his father. "I haven't told her yet, Dad. I'm not sure she'll appreciate that I've kept it from her. Do you think Maman is telling her now?"

Niles no sooner asked the question than CC was at the back door yelling. "Niles Andrew Brightmore…get in here now!"

As Niles stepped into the kitchen door his mother and wife stood side by side glaring at him with narrowed eyes. "Now, CC…" Marie began. "You can't be upset with Niles for not telling you about his gift. It's rather frowned upon. He was born into a family of servants, CC. Niles is the seventh generation Brightmore born of two servants."

"I know, Maman, Niles lives to serve." CC winked at him and noticed his down trodden look. "Niles…I thought this was behind us. I don't care what you do just so you are always mine."

Niles gave her a half smile. "You don't know the half of it."

"Niles couldn't help but be yours. Even if he wanted to…" Marie touched CC's hand. "Niles has a certain sense, CC. He knows what people want, long before they do. Haven't you ever noticed how he'll say just what you need to hear, before you even know you need to hear it? Or he'll bring you just the thing you didn't know you wanted?"

CC's eyes searched her memory and as the realization came over her a small grin moved slowly across her face. "So you're saying that he knows what someone really needs even before they do? No matter what that 'need' may be?"

"That seems to be the case, dear, yes." Marie waited to see if CC would pick up on the larger picture.

"Wait…you said Niles couldn't help but be mine…what did you mean, Maman?" CC asked half knowing the answer.

"From the moment he saw you…he knew you needed him." Marie dropped flatly and Niles audibly groaned.

CC met his eyes and smiled. "I wanted to tell you, Love. But I wasn't sure you'd believe me or what you'd think. I mean... confessing to you that I knew you needed me…that was even a bit pompous for me."

"Oh, Niles." CC pulled him up from the chair and pulled him tightly into her arms.

"Tell her, Lad." Joseph added.

CC pulled back. "There's more?"

"Well, it's just a little thing." Niles smirked. "But you'd better follow me into the palor for this part." Niles laced their fingers and they walked into the palor followed closely by Marie and Joseph. Just before the stepped into the room Niles turned. "Close your eyes, Love."

"Niles…" CC started suspiciously. "You'd better not be pulling my leg."

Niles grinned and lifted three fingers. "Scouts honor. Now, please, close your eyes." CC did and he led her the rest of the way into the room. "Alright, open your eyes."

CC did and what she saw made her gasp. "Oh, Niles…they're beautiful! They look practically brand new, but old all the same." CC knelt down and examined with great interest the two hand carved cradles. One had roses carved all along the edge and a large rose blossom in the center of the head board. The other had horses carved along its edge and a horse reared up on his hind legs in the center of its headboard. "Where did you get them?"

"I made them." Niles confessed simply.

"But, how…you haven't been in England except for short visits for…" CC tried to think.

"More than twenty years, Love." Niles finished for her. "I made them just before I started in service."

CC stood and looked at him. "Why did you make two?"

"I knew I'd need them." Niles rested his hand softly on her still flat tummy and their eyes locked.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Answer to a RUNHP challenge.

The Rules:

1. Either Niles or CC is involved in an accident.

2. The accident victim believes they are married to the non-victim.

3. The 'spouse' and family must play along via doctor's instructions.

**MIND GAMES**

**CHAPTER 9**

"Niles…" CC started cautiously. "What exactly do you mean by 'you knew you need them'?"

Niles couldn't keep the boyish grin from crossing his face. "What do you think I meant?"

"Twins?" CC whispered softly. "Are we having twins?" Niles nodded. "And the roses and horses…"

"One of each. One little you and one little me." Niles kissed her lightly and Joseph and Marie thought it best to give them some space and left.

"Well, Love," Joseph draped his arm around his wife. "It would seem the lad is finally giving us those grandchildren he promised."

"Joseph," Marie stopped and stroked his cheek. "Did you ever doubt him for an instant?"

Joseph shook his head. "I knew when he came home eight years ago for that visit that he'd found her. He didn't say anything, but you could just see it all over his face."

"I thought so too." Marie smiled. "They'll be very happy."

"We already are, Maman." CC stood in the doorway to the kitchen. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, but the little ones are a bit hungry."

"Where's Niles?" Joseph asked her.

CC looked at the face she knew she'd see on Niles in not too many years. "He said something about getting something out of his room he's been saving. Should I be worried?"

CC's in-laws laughed lightly. "I wouldn't worry, Dear." Marie offered. "Now…what can I make for you and my grandbabies?"

"Don't go to any trouble, Maman. Just whatever you have lying around." CC knew very well that Niles didn't fall very far from the tree. His mother could make bologna taste like roast beef so anything she had 'lying around' would be marvelous.

Marie smirked at her. "Alright, how about a chicken salad sandwich?"

"That sounds perfect, Maman. Could you make one for Niles too? I know he hasn't eaten either." Marie nodded. CC paused for a moment. "There isn't any onion in it, is there…onion's give Niles terrible heartburn," CC said without looking up from the magazine she'd been perusing.

Marie tilted her head. "Really? He's never said a word to me."

"Well, he loves onions, but they just don't agree with him." CC again tossed out flatly.

Joseph pulled up a chair next to CC. "Well, my dear, you've seem to come back to us full circle then."

This got CC's attention. "What do you mean, Dad?"

"Niles told us about your accident. I have to tell you…I've never heard him sound so…terrified." Joseph placed his hand lightly on CC's. "He was truly afraid he'd lost you." CC instinctively started chewing her bottom lip. "I'm sorry, CC. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, Dad. It's alright. I think I'll go look for Niles. I let him know our snack is ready." CC stood from the table and headed up the stairs in the direction she saw Niles go. "Niles?" CC called as she reached the top of the stairs. "Honey…where are you?"

"In here, Love." Niles voice rang out from just up the hall. CC made her way up the hallway and into what could only be described is a room that was 'all boy'. "Well, was this your man cave as a child?"

Niles stood and reached for her hand. "That it was. Do you like it?" Niles sat her next to him on the double bed and CC took in her surroundings.

There was one wall that was covered in trophies and ribbons. "You were quite an accomplished rider, Niles." CC noted the bulk of the awards were for equestrian events. "That's beautiful, did you take it?" CC asked him of a photo of a sunset over a pasture lined with horses. Niles nodded and smiled at her. The framed photo hung over a writing desk and in the corner there was a dresser. The quilt on which they sat looked like it had been hand stitched a hundred years ago. "It's very much…you."

"Really?" Niles looked around. "How so?"

"Well, it's organized and tidy, but with a bit of whimsy here and there. And it's warm and inviting and rugged. I just love it." CC leaned in and kissed him softly.

"I'm glad. We could stay in here if you'd prefer it to the guest room." Niles added.

"Really?" CC's eyes brightened. "I'd really like that." CC stood. "Maman has prepared us a little nosh…care to join me?" CC offered his hand.

"I'm with you, Blondie." Niles took her hand and they started out of the room.

They reached the stairs. "Niles…did you find what you were looking for?"

"_Years ago."_ He thought to himself. "Uhm…yeah…I'll show you later."

* * *

Niles and CC sat in the kitchen with Marie and Joseph and chatted about the estate and Rampart and what CC wanted to do with him.

"I'd like to keep him here, if it isn't too much trouble. I'll take care of all his expenses." CC offered.

Joseph laughed lightly. "Well, don't you worry about any of that, dear. Niles takes care of us well enough."

"Dad…" Niles frowned.

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?" CC asked.

"It's nothing, Love." Niles lightly patted her hand.

CC raised her eyebrow at him. "Don't hand me that Butler Boy, I want to know what Dad means by 'Niles takes care of us well enough'. Must I remind you that I am your wife?"

"CC…are you sure you want to go into this now?" Niles asked her raising his eyebrow in the process.

CC knew the implication. "Well…" CC considered all her options. "Yep."

Niles sighed heavily. "Do you remember when I inherited that title?" Niles asked her much to the amusement of his parents.

"Joseph, let's leave the children to discuss this." Marie pulled her husband out the back kitchen door into the yard.

CC grinned now seeing just where this was going. "Oh yes, I remember. By the way, I thought you looked adorable in your Krispy Kreme uniform."

Niles sighed remembering how humiliated he was. "Well, the estate was sold to pay off the debts and the legal issues went away with the debt issues so, the title was transferred to me, along with a rather healthy yearly stipend."

"I know..." CC spoke with deep love in her voice. She knew that Niles could get very angry at her for taking care of the legal problems surrounding his inheritance. "I was responsible for clearing up the 'situation' as you put it."

"What?" Niles looked shocked. "Why?"

CC smiled at him. "I wanted you to have everything you ever wanted."

Niles stood and pulled her into his arms. "You're all I've ever wanted." Niles kissed her. "How did you do it?"

"Well," CC looked away sheepishly and sat back down and Niles followed. "Just after we married you remember I had to sign all those papers?" Niles nodded remembering the ownership papers for the BMW and the penthouse and their wills, insurance and medical release documents. "I slipped in a power of attorney authorization, just for matters regarding your inheritance." CC waited for the fall out.

"Ok, we'll discuss tricking me later. Continue with your story." Niles gave her a warning glance.

CC smiled at her husband. "I had my people talk to their people. I instructed them to sell off the estate and all its holdings so that the debts could be paid off. Most of the legal problems went away when the debts were paid. There was just the matter of checking into your heritage and making sure you were a valid candidate for peerage. They decided that you were. I was unaware of the stipend that came along with the title."

"Well, it's enough to keep Maman and Dad comfortable here at the house." Niles pulled her into him again. "I love you, witch. But if you've sold off my grand estate, where shall we live in our dotage?"

"I was thinking here?" CC looked away from his eyes again.

Niles was shocked. "What?" Niles lifted her chin to bring her eyes to his. "Did you say here?"

CC nodded lightly. "Isn't that what you want?"

"It's not about what I want CC…its about what we want." Niles leaned in and touched his forehead to hers. "I don't care where we live just so we're together."

CC kissed him. "Well, then after the children are grown or at least old enough to participate in the decision, I want to move back here, with you, if you would so agree."

"I'd follow you anywhere, CC. It's always been that way." Niles looked at her with such love and devotion that her emotions took over and she could feel the tears slowly drift down her cheeks. "Niles…would you show me what you'd been looking for…up in your room?"

Niles stood and offered his arm and she took it. Together they made their way up to Niles' former bedroom where he sat her back against the headboard and grabbed the item in question from beneath his bed and he took his place at her side. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Niles…how bad can it be…I've know you for what…almost twenty years." CC leaned her head on his shoulders. Niles opened the large book. "It's a photo album!"

CC was thrilled to get a glimpse of Niles' childhood. "Yes, Love. I've kept it here…waiting for the only person I'd trust enough to share it with, to enter my life."

"Niles…you're a sentimental old fool. But you're my sentimental old fool." CC looked at the photos so lovingly placed in the album. Careful notes were written in an even formal script describing each photo. "Awww…just look at how sweet that little face is." CC's hand softly caresses the face in the photo. "You were a gorgeous baby, Niles." CC paused. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I can close it now, if you'd like." Niles chided her.

"No, Niles. I'm sorry. I want to see…please." CC touched his hand softly.

Niles slowly turned the pages and gave CC time to examine the photos and read each of his mother's careful descriptions of those photos. CC read a few of the captions. "Niles' first birthday, with cake all over his smiling face," CC laughed. "I like that picture…it makes you look less fussy."

"CC, I was a year old. I hadn't learned how to be fussy." Niles smiled.

"Let's see…'Niles' first day of school and he's not thrilled'." CC read. "Look at you in your little suit." CC cooed. They continued going through the photos. CC noticed Niles' weight gain. "Niles…what was it that made you gain all that weight?" CC asked carefully.

"I hated school. I was smart and the child of servants. Everyone saw fit to take out any frustrations they had with…well anything, on me. So I retreated into my lunch you might say."

"What about Max?" CC asked.

"That was all before Max started school." Niles answered

CC continued looking at photos and saw his weight loss soon after. "Wow…you've lost a lot of weight in this photo." CC read the caption. "Niles at the equestrian center trials." CC smiled. "So it was the horses that drove you to lose weight?" CC asked.

"I just wanted to make sure while I was at the stables no one tried to saddle me." Niles laughed.

"Why don't you ride more often, Niles?" CC asked as she looked at more photos of Niles with the horses he seemed to love.

Niles sighed heavily. "Well, with all my duties at the house, I don't have too much time to myself now. And what time I do have there's only one horse I want to spend it with." Niles bumped her shoulder.

"Very funny, Hazel." CC teased back. Then she saw a photo and gasped lightly. "Niles…"

"Yes, Love?" Niles asked softly, knowingly, lovingly.

CC swallowed. "This gift of yours…have you always had it? I mean…were you always aware of it?"

"Well, for as long as I can remember…I first noticed it around the time Max was born. Why?" Niles waited, hoped, practically prayed.

CC started chewing on her bottom lip… "There's no caption on this photo. Do you remember where it was taken?"

CC pointed to a photo of a young Niles holding in his hands the smaller hands of a young girl. She was leaning up and kissing him softly. It was literally a moment of magic frozen in time on film. CC couldn't tear her eyes away from it.

Niles smiled softly at CC's profile. "Oh yes, I remember that day. It was my fourteenth birthday. That was my first kiss."

"Tell me about it…" CC asked softly grazing her fingertips over the photo. "…please?"

Niles smiled again at her profile. "Well, we'd had a small party here, just me and Max really. It was still good weather for November so we decided to go to the park to just kick the ball around. We hadn't been there ten minutes when I…felt something…"

"Someone needed you?" CC asked finally turning to look at him.

Niles nodded. "Yes…I turned and saw her…" Niles nodded toward the girl in the photo. There were a group of girls teasing her. She couldn't have been more than ten or twelve. I saw one of the girls push her and she fell." Niles smiled as he recalls the scene for CC.

"_Hey…leave her alone!" The other girls ran off and Niles extended his hand to help her up from the ground. "Are you alright?" She looked up at him and he saw the tear slip out of her sky blue eyes. Niles thought he'd get lost in those eyes if he looked at them a moment longer. _

_Then she spoke. "They said that I have a nanny 'cause nobody loves me and that nobody ever will."_

"_Don't let them bother you. And don't ever let anyone push you around. No one can tell you who you are. You're strong and you're beautiful. You make your own way." The girl smiled warmly at him._

"_You're very handsome," She said and giggled._

_Niles blushed and lowered his eyes. "Thanks, but my friend is the handsome one." _

_The little girl looked over the boys shoulder and lifted his chin. "Nah…he's too pretty." They laughed. "Would you sit with me for a minute? My nanny is meeting her boyfriend and it's better if I don't see what they are doing."_

"_Sure." Niles answered and they sat on the little merry go round. "Are you here on vacation…from America?"_

_The girl nodded. "My parents bring us here every year for Thanksgiving. I guess you don't celebrate that here, huh?"_

"_No." They laughed together again. "Today's my birthday."_

"_It is?" The girl seemed surprised. "How old are you?"_

"_Fourteen. Why…how old do I look?" The young Niles asked._

_The girl sized him up a little and extended her hands. "Hmmm…stand up and let me get a good look." Niles smiled, took her hands and stood up keeping her hands in his. "Well, would it make you happier if I said older and more mature…or younger and more carefree?"_

"_Well," Niles thought for a moment. "Which would you prefer?" Their young eyes locked for an instant and she leaned up and pressed her lips softly to his in a most innocent and chaste kiss._

"_Happy birthday." The girl whispered. As they pulled back their eyes met again briefly before the girls nanny rushed in and pulled her off scolding her for her behavior._

"What was it she needed, Niles?" CC asked cautiously.

Niles smiled softly. "She needed to be rescued. She needed to be told that she was strong and beautiful and worthy of love. She needed to be needed. She needed…me." Niles waited, watching his wife.

The single tear slipped down her cheek. "Even then…you knew…didn't you?"

"That you needed me…yes, Love. I knew. I always knew." Niles pulled CC into his arms and kissed her softly.

"I was ten. And you saved my life."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Answer to a RUNHP challenge.

The Rules:

1. Either Niles or CC is involved in an accident.

2. The accident victim believes they are married to the non-victim.

3. The 'spouse' and family must play along via doctor's instructions.

**MIND GAMES**

**CHAPTER 10**

**EPILOGUE**

"Hey!" The boy ran to the raven haired girl to help her up. "Are you alright?"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Yeah…they were saying I talk funny. Do I talk funny, Danny?"

"Don't worry about them, Eve. You have a very unique voice. I think it's beautiful, just like you. Don't you ever let anyone tell you to be something different than you are." The stocky boy said.

"You're not too bad yaself, handsome." She said and giggled.

Danny blushed and lowered his eyes. "Thanks, Eve, but I'm not as handsome as Jonah."

"Oh please, Danny. Jonah looks just like Daddy, he's way to pretty." They laughed. Eve leaned up and kissed his lips softly. "Ya know, I could get used to that."

"Alright, you two…" Fran joined them where they stood. "It's not nice makin' fun of ya Mom and Dad, Danny."

Niles laughed. "Oh, don't worry about us, Fran. We love the little reenactment." Niles kissed CC's neck.

"Well, it's not alright with me." Max tossed is two cents into the conversation. "Eve's practically a baby, she shouldn't be kissing anyone…let alone a boy of Danny's age."

"Max…" Fran rejoined the other adults on the blanket they were using for their picnic. "Danny is only 14, and Eve is far from a baby. She's twelve."

Max's head spun around to face his wife. "Is she really twelve already?" Max seemed suddenly sad. "Why do I feel so terribly old?"

"We're all terribly old now, Max." Niles offered. "Its how we behave that makes all the difference." Niles stood and offered his hand to CC. "Shall we walk a bit, Love?"

CC smiled up at him. "Absolutely. Fran…can you keep an eye on the twins?"

"Mine…or yours?" Fran laughed. "Go, walk…they're teenagers what can they do?"

Max groaned. "Teenagers? Then now is really the time to worry about what they can do."

"Max…are you insinuating that my son would behave in anyway less than a gentleman with Eve?" Niles raised an eyebrow at his stodgy and overprotective best friend.

Max sighed. "Of course not, Niles. It's just that…" Max turned to see Niles practically groping CC and nuzzling her neck. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Oy, Max…leave them alone. It's their anniversary." Fran playfully smacked Max's arm.

"It's our anniversary?" CC yelled. "Niles…it's our anniversary…why are we here?"

"Very funny, Love." Niles laughed and laced his fingers with hers. "Come on, I have something I want to show you."

"Niles…should we really do that here?" CC winked at him. "It's a public place."

Niles shook his head. "Just come on." Niles walked and CC held his hand and waited. "CC…close your eyes, please." Niles stopped and asked softly.

"Niles…this is silly, it's a public park…" CC moaned at him.

"Please, Love…humor me?" Niles gave her his best puppy face.

CC sighed. "Well, only because it's our anniversary and we're in your homeland." CC smirked at him and closed her eyes.

"Now, just step carefully." Niles moved CC slowly into place. "Are you ready?" CC nodded. "Ok, open your eyes."

* * *

"Lauren," Fran started as the young blonde who so resembled her mother joined them on the blanket. "Where's ya Dad takin' ya Ma?"

"Daddy didn't tell you about his surprise, Aunt Fran?" Fran shook her head and frowned. "Wow…he's been planning it a while. I'm surprised he managed to keep it a secret, you know how bad Daddy is with secrets." Lauren laughed.

"So…" Fran coaxed the girl.

"Oh…" Lauren got that 'CC evil grin' look on her face. "It was a surprise for Mom. Its around by the main park fountain. Near the play park."

"Ok, do I have ta go and see it myself or are ya just gonna tell me?" Fran stood up.

Lauren relented. "Ok, don't go over there. Daddy designed a statue for the play park. It took a lot of time to get approval and stuff. It was supposed to be ready last year, but it wasn't finished in time so that's why we had to be here…in England, in the middle of the February."

"Awww…" Danny teased his slightly younger sister. "Does Lauren miss Tommy?"

"Oh shut up, Danny. It's not fair that every time we ever go anywhere you get a vacation with your girlfriend." Lauren barked back.

"Wait!" Max was finally paying attention. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Max looked between Lauren, Danny and his wife. "Daniel…is your sister implying that you and my little girl are dating?"

"Oh, Max." Fran rolled her eyes. "Where ya been?"

Jonah bounded up. "Hey Mom, that girl over there kissed me. What do I do?"

Max grinned. "That's my boy. I'll take care of this, Fran." Max stood and draped his arm around Jonah and they strolled off.

"I'll never get through to him no matter how many years I have to try." Fran muttered to herself. "Danny, stop teasing Lauren and go take a walk with Eve before Max gets back."

"Absolutely, Aunt Fran." Danny smiled that boyish grin Fran has seen on his father's face more times than she can remember.

"A walk, Danny…just a walk…" Fran called after them. "Now, Lauren what's this big surprise your Dad planned?"

* * *

CC couldn't help but gasp. "It's…it's…us." She whispered softly. And it was…Niles and CC from all those years ago. A bronze statue of a young Niles leaning down and offering his hand to the fallen CC. Their eyes locked forever in that single moment in time. "Niles…how did you do this?"

"Do you like it?" Niles asked.

CC chewed at her bottom lip hoping to keep the tears at bay. "I love it…what's the plaque say?" CC moved closer and ran her fingers over the words in quotations, 'Are you alright?'. Then she read the words at the bottom. "Extend a hand and lift a heart." CC couldn't hold the tears in any longer. "You really did know way back then. I thought…" CC felt his arms encircle her, the warmth of his body seeping into her. Her arms covered his at her waist. "Thank you, Niles."

Niles turned her in his arms. "Thank you for what, Love?"

"For loving me, even before you knew me. For knowing what I needed before I knew myself, and for waiting, a little less than patiently for me to realize I needed it." CC took his face in her hands. "Thank you for loving me, Niles. I never knew love until I knew you."

"You're more than welcome. Now, we'd better get back. If I know Fran she's trying to pry as much information out of the children as she can." Niles offered his arm and CC wrapped hers through his and they rejoined their friends.

FIFTEEN YEARS LATER…

CC sat on the park bench chatting into her cell phone. "No Lauren, you and Tom take your time. The house will be ready when you arrive. I know how hard it is for the two of you to get away at the same time. Not to mention you have two year old twins…how are Niles and David?" CC smiled as she listened to her daughter regale her with tales of the two year old boys. "Well, Daddy and I will just have to spoil them more rotten when you get them here. Ok, give Tom our love. See you in a few days. I love you too. Bye."

"What did she say?" Niles asked as he joined CC on the bench.

"They are in the middle of a big case, but it's going to settle out of court so they'll be here in a few days." CC answered simply.

Niles wrapped his arm around her. "How are the boys?"

"Lauren said, and I quote, 'more ornery than even Daddy was' end quote. I don't think she could've asked for anything more. She says it's like having two little Daddys around all the time." CC laughed. "Niles is forever tidying up and David is always pulling little pranks on her and Tom. They are very smart little boys."

Niles laughed. "Maybe we should re-think having them stay at the house. I don't know if I can handle that much fun anymore."

"Don't even try it Niles. You are just as ornery now as you've ever been…more so in some ways." CC kissed him.

"Nana!" The small golden haired girl scolded. "This is a public park!" She shook her head at CC and grabbed Niles' hand. "Come on, Grampy, I need ta ask ya somthin'."

"I'm coming, Princess." Niles rose from the bench and was quickly in tow.

"Is that really you?" The little girl asked. "It sure is, Princess." Niles whispered to her. "And that's really Nana. She wasn't much older than you."

"Why does Nana look kinda sad?" Claire asked him.

Niles sighed and knelt down. "Well, Princess, there were some mean girls picking on Nana and they pushed her and she fell."

"I'd never do that." She whispered softly.

Niles smiled. "I know, Princess. Can you read that?" Niles pointed to the plaque.

"It says…are you alright?" Claire answered. "Is that what you said to Nana?"

"Uh huh. I helped her up." Niles added.

"Ex-tend a hand and lift a heart." Claire turned to face her grandfather and placed her hand on his face. "Did you lift Nana's heart?"

"He stole it, Claire," CC said from just behind them.

"Nana, don't be silly. No one can steal a heart." Claire smiled and her grandparents. "Why didn't Mommy and Daddy bring me to the park today, Grampy?" Claire was an intuitive child.

CC sighed. "Well, Claire, it's like this. Mommy and Daddy wanted some special alone time. So Grampy and I volunteered to bring you and Andy to the park. Where is Andrew, by the way?" CC looked around for the dark hair of her grandson. She couldn't help but gasp when she saw him. There she watched her eight year old Grandson, who looked like the perfect mix of his parents, dark hair like his mother and the shocking blue eyes of his father, offer his hand to a fallen little girl.

CC nudged Niles and nodded in the direction of her grandson. "Here we go again," Niles whispered as they watched the very familiar scene together.

"Niles…do the kids…do any of them have…" CC didn't wasn't sure how to ask.

"The gift?" Niles finished for her. "I don't know, Love. I doubt we'll ever know for certain. I didn't exactly share it with anyone…my parents…you…that's it."

CC cupped his face. "I'm glad you have the gift, Niles. If you hadn't, who knows what may have happened to me. You were always right where I needed you to be. Here in the park…in the mansion that first day I started work…the night we lost Sara…all those times I needed and escort…that morning in the street…the whole time I'd lost my…memory…when I delivered the twins…when I my father died…you were always there. You always knew just what to say and just what to do. I love you, Niles."

"I love you, CC…and I was born to serve…you."


End file.
